


It Was Fun

by AHorsesShadow



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, And even Haley was bored this year, Bi Elliott, Blowjobs, F/M, Leah throws a party, Lots of alcohol, Nobody likes the flower dance except Haley, Not that that's strictly relevant, Nudity, Oral Sex, Pan Emily, Smut, There are feels I wasn’t expecting, Vaginal Sex, more tags added as they become relevant, other relationships briefly mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHorsesShadow/pseuds/AHorsesShadow
Summary: Unsatisfied by the Flower Dance, Leah decides to throw an afterparty at her cottage and drags along every bachelor and bachelorette. Literally. Ella was dragged to the party less than a month after moving in, but she doesn't mind- parties are a second home to her. As the night goes on, the effects of the alcohol make themselves very clear. Things take a turn, and Ella has to face the consequences of a very fun night.





	1. Chapter 1: Party at Leah's!

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Hello everyone. This is my second ever fic, and the first that I'm publishing. My main fic is more of a slice-of-life-on-the-farm and I want to have more chapters written before I post it so I don't leave you guys hanging. In the meantime, enjoy!

Chapter 1: Party at Leah’s!

Ella found herself being dragged into Leah’s cottage by her wrist, along with every other single person in Pelican Town. Today had been her first Flower Dance since moving into her late grandfather’s farmhouse, and she found it incredibly dull. The music wasn’t her style, the outfits were old and ugly, and on top of that, she didn’t even have a dance partner! She stood alone in the corner, watching the others dance.

Not that that was much better, Leah argued. The dance was the same boring routine every year- this year had been particularly boring, though.

In any case, Ella was now surrounded by half the townspeople, most of whom she’d only spoken to in passing, crowding into Leah's for an afterparty. Shane brought a case of beer, Elliott brought some wine, and it seemed that Leah herself had an extensive collection of alcohol. This promised to be a fun night after all. They turned up the music and had a dance party of their own.

Eventually, though, it was time to sit down. So they did, in a drunken circle on the floor. Emily suggested Truth or Dare, and within moments, the group had decided that they would indeed play.

Emily herself started. “Sam, truth or dare?”

“Dare, duh!”

“Take a shot.”

“Sounds like a plan!” After doing so (and wincing), he returned to the circle. “Penny, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Oh, okay. Ummm...have you ever been drunk?”

Her reply was much quieter than normal. “Once...I wanted to see why mom was always drunk. I hated it.” There was a pause so silent, Ella could have sworn she heard Marnie’s cows mooing. After a moment, Penny continued, “Sebastian, truth or dare?”

“...truth?”

“What’s your favorite book?”

Abigail cut in, pouting, “You guys are no fun!”

“Cave Saga VI” Sebastian cast a sideways glance at Abigail, who was sitting to his left, before continuing, “Abs, truth or dare?”

She huffed. “Dare! And make it something interesting. I’m getting bored and I’m pretty tipsy. You know how I get, and it’s NOT bored.”

Sebastian smirked. “Kiss Sam.”

Jumping at the realization of what his best friend had just said, Sam looked over to Seb, then at Abby. “Uh, y-you do-” He was cut off by Abigail leaning over Sebastian and catching him in a full lip-lock, which he happily returned.

Ella looked over at the trio and whistled, and noticed that Penny was blushing. _I think she has a thing for Sam, honestly,_ Ella thought. After a few awkward moments, Sebastian cleared his throat and the duo sat back up, giving him some breathing room.

Abigail continued on as if nothing had happened. “Ella, truth or dare?”

“You three are scary, truth!”

“How many piercings do you have?”

“Six at the moment. Ears, cartilage, a nose stud, and a belly button piercing.” She pointed to her hoops, ear cuffs, faux-diamond nose stud, and lifted her shirt to reveal an intricate piece in her navel.

“Ooh, I like! Want any more?”

“Thinking about a few, but not quite ready to take the leap yet.” Ella scanned the group for a moment, eyes landing on Harvey. “Harvey, truth or dare?”

Harvey’s eyes lit up, not used to being included in party games. “Dare.”

Ella glanced back at where Leah had set up her impromptu bar cart, before grinning and turning back to Harvey. “Eat an entire lime, like you would an orange.”

Harvey let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, before obtaining the lime. As he began to peel it, he continued the game. “Alex, truth or dare?”

“Eh, dare I guess.”

“Show us the most embarrassing photo of yourself on your phone right now.” Harvey winced a bit as he bit into the lime.

“Oh boy, okaaaay,” Alex unlocked his phone and began scrolling through his photos, before stopping and groaning loudly. “Not the one I was going for, but hey, definitely fits the bill of most embarrassing…” He turned his phone around to display a meme. “I uh, made a meme of myself.” It was a very flattering picture of himself, shirtless, in the foreground, with another picture of himself looking at the first, blushing, while holding hands with a very upset Haley. Within moments, everyone in the room was laughing- except Haley.

“He said most embarrassing picture of YOURSELF, dumbass, not of your girlfriend!”

“Sorry, babe, but this is DEFINITELY the most embarrassing picture of myself.”

Ella took the moment to refill her glass of wine. Everybody present, save for Penny, was not shying away from the alcohol-Sebastian and Harvey included. When everybody settled back down, Alex continued. “Haley, babe, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What are you most self-conscious about?”

Without missing a beat, Haley replied, “My boobs. Clothes hang off of them funny.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I love your boobs..”

Haley shot her boyfriend a glare. “Leah, truth or dare?”

“Truth?”

“What’s something everyone thinks you do, but you don’t?”

“Do commission work. I don’t work well with prompts or set ideas, my art flows naturally, and I never really know how it’ll turn out until it’s done. Elliott, truth or dare?”

“I am feeling a bit emboldened by this magnificent wine. Dare.”

“Do your own face paint. Blindfolded.”

“Oh dear. I appreciate the forethought for the safety of my eyes.” With that, Leah leapt up and retrieved a blindfold, face paint, and brushes. She set them in front of him, opened the containers, and covered his eyes. “Can you see anything?”

“Even if I could, love, I can’t see my own face. You haven’t any mirrors. But no, I am not able to see anything.” For the next three minutes, he worked away, valiantly attempting to paint a rose on one cheek, and the beach on the other. Unfortunately for him, he hadn’t quite gotten his color selection correct. Before releasing his eyes, Leah retrieved a dampened paint cloth, noticing how both of his hands were covered in paint from his attempts to locate his face with the brush. Then he was released, and given a mirror. “Oh. Oh my. I look rather like I got drawn on by a toddler with an overactive imagination. This is not nearly as romantic a painting as I had intended.” He sighed, cleaning up his hands. “Maru, truth or dare?”

“Truth!”

“You find yourself washed up on an island with one other person and three objects. Who and what do you wish to have with you?”

“Hmm, a multipurpose pocket knife, a tent, and a purifying water bottle. And Emily. Ems, we go camping together a lot, you’re fun, and you know a pretty good amount about living off the land. Together I think we’d have a good shot at survival!”

“Aww, that’s so sweet of you boo! You have such a genuine aura, too.”

Maru blushed slightly before continuing, “Shane! Truth or dare?”

“...dare.”

“Prank call a pizza place in Zuzu.”

Ella spoke up next. “Oooh! I know JUST the place to call! Shane, give me your phone.”

Shane sighed and did as he was told. When the device was returned to him, it was ringing. He put it on speaker phone and held it in front of him.

“Pizza Poppers, best pizza this side of the Gem Sea!”

Shane pinched his nose a bit, giving his voice a nasally, high-pitched sound. “DO YE SELL CHEESE?”

“Cheese? W-we sell cheese pizzas, sir.”

“OOOOOOOHhhhhhhhh. I’d like seven.”

“Seven? Okay, sir, seven cheese pizzas- what size?”

“POPPERS. I want them to be poppers.”

“S-sir, we don’t sell pizza poppers. We sell pepper poppers, and pizzas.”

“I want precisely seven cheese poppers! I NEED THEM!”

“I’m sorry, si-”

“SEVEN POPPERS! SEVEN CHEESE POPPERS! Make ‘em extra spicy, too!”

“Spicy? Do you mean pepper poppers, sir? I’m afraid we don’t sell cheese poppers or pizza poppers.”

He whispered his response in the same voice he’d been using. “...you have murdered me. I have died a cheeseless death.” With that, he hung up. He released his nose. “There. Happy now?”

Ella was dying of laughter as soon as the call ended. “Oh. My. YOBA. I have never heard Lilliana so confused in my LIFE!”

Shane’s jaw hit the floor. “Wait. You KNOW her?”

“Of course. That place is the perfect hangout in Zuzu, and sells the best pizza. It’s even better than Gus’.”

“I doubt that. Emily, truth or dare?”

“Ooooh, dare! I love dares.” She wiggled her brows at Shane, who just laughed.

“Okay then. Pole dance.”

“There’s no pole here though.”

“Exactly.” He gestured to the middle of the circle, where she promptly took her spot and made a fool of herself for the next two minutes. As she sat back down, she shook her head.

“That’s a lot easier to do with a pole. Abigail, truth or dare?”

“Dare!”

“Take your panties off and wear them on your head for the rest of the game.”

“I like you, Em.” Abigail stood up, walked outside the cottage and did as dared, before returning and taking her place back in the circle. There were many blushes, but Sam’s reaction was the best, his eyes practically bulging out of his head. 

“Purple lace? WOW, Abs, sexy!” She winked at him, then resumed the game. “Harvey, truth or dare?”

“I think I’ll go truth. That lime is forever imprinted on my memory.”

“You’re having a threesome with two people in this room. Who are they?”

Harvey coughed loudly from the unexpected question. “...Penny and Elliott.”

“Oooh~ I like it!” The two named were blushing much harder than before; the both of them seemingly not displeased by the statement.

“Sam, truth or dare?”

“Dare!”

“Slap your butt.”

“Ooh, Harvs is into some kinky stuff~” He sat up to do as told, but before he could do so, Abby slapped his butt. “Hey! I was supposed to do that!”

Abby grinned. “Well I did it for you!”

“Fair. Okaaay, Elliott! Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Have you ever slept with a man?”

“Three men, numerous occasions, in fact. I find it quite enjoyable.” Sam let his jaw hit the floor, not having expected that answer. “Haley, truth or dare?”

“Dare, I guess.”

“Sit on Alex’s lap until the end of the round.”

“Done.” She got up and walked over to her boyfriend, plopping herself down in his lap. “Maru, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What’s your “I’m getting laid tonight” outfit?”

Maru smiled. “Good one! Actually, I have this really cute red minidress, hugs my body and shows off a strappy black push up bra just right. Paired with fishnet tights, black stilettos, and giant gold hoops, it works every time!”

Ella looked at her for a moment, stunned. “Maru, I am almost positive I saw you at a nightclub in Zuzu last month.”

“..Well I was at a nightclub in Zuzu last month.”

“Damn. I can totally attest to how sexy that outfit is!”

Maru looked at her lap, then asked, “Shane, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Put your hand on Emily’s thigh and keep it there for the next three dares.”

Emily patted her upper thigh and Shane did as instructed. “Sebastian, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Take off that damn hoodie.”

Sebastian sighed, but then complied with the dare, leaving himself shirtless; much to Ella’s surprise, he had slightly-defined abs hiding under that hoodie!. “There.”

“...I honestly thought you’d have a shirt on.” Shane said, attempting (and failing) at subtly staring, eyes wide.

“My hoodie is soft. Leah, truth or dare?”

“Dare! And do something fun!”

“Well, if you insist. Skinny dip in the river.”

“You say that as if I don’t do it regularly.” She was halfway to the door already, then turned to look behind her. “Well? Who’s confirming I do it? C’mon, I’m not shy!”

Elliott stood up. “I will. It’s not as if we haven’t gone skinny dipping in the ocean before.”

The duo left, Leah having grabbed a towel on her way out. After a few moments, they returned- Leah was still dripping wet, wrapped in her towel, clothes in hand. They sat back down, and Leah kept the game going. “Ella! Truth or dare?”

“Dare!”

“Strip. For every piece you leave on, take a shot.”

“NOW we’re talking, girl. I like you.” Ella took off her socks, before standing up in place. She took her sky blue blouse off her slim frame, exposing her white lace bralette. She turned around so her back was to the circle, before slowly removing her skinny jeans, leaving her in her matching bralette and panties. Leah began to reach for the shot glasses, but she was quickly silenced by Ella, turning back to the circle and reaching behind her to release the clasp of her bralette. She slid the thin straps down her tanned and muscular arms, her ample breasts now freed from their cage. She reached around her back once more and let her long, purple-blue ombre hair down, before removing her panties, dropping them enthusiastically in front of her. She returned to her previous sitting position, brown bush fully on display. “I’m drunk enough already,” she said, gesturing to her now-thrice-emptied wine glass, though she’d also had a few shots when the party began.

There were a variety of reactions in the room- Leah and Emily were the supportive, clapping friends; Penny and Sam blushed and looked away, though Ella thought she saw Sam sneaking a glance; Shane, Sebastian, Alex, Haley, and Maru were brazenly staring; Elliott seemed to be studying her form as if a poem were forming in his mind on the spot; Abigail seemed almost disgusted; and Harvey was completely unaffected- even in his drunken state, he seemed to have his doctor mask on. After a moment of silence, however, Ella realized the game was still on her. “So! Penny, truth or dare?”

“Ummm...truth.”

“What’s your favorite part of yourself?”

“Um, I really like my stomach. It’s small and squishy. It’s cute. ...Alex, truth or dare?”

Before he could answer, however, someone’s phone began to ring. Abigail groaned. “That’s my dad..I have to get going. Thanks for inviting us over, Leah!” She got up and gave the strawberry blonde a hug, and waved goodbye to everyone. Before she could go, though, Sam got up and did the same. “My mom’ll kill me if I’m not home soon. See ya guys!” The pair walked out amid a flurry of goodbyes and see-you-soons. 

Ella took the opportunity to grab a plate of cheese and crackers while everybody was distracted, not that it mattered much anyway- she had never been shy about being naked in front of people. Everyone’s got a body, why hide it?, she thought. Soon, though, the chatter died down and the game continued. Alex looked at Penny, Haley still on his lap, stating “Truth!”

Penny thought for a moment, having forgotten what she’d planned to ask. “Okay, are you a top or bottom?”

“Depends on the girl, but mostly top.” No surprise there, Ella thought. She shifted as she grabbed another cheese cube, the drinks starting to get to her a bit more than she’d anticipated.

“Emily, truth or dare?”

“Truth!”

“Have you ever had a one night stand?”

“Hmmm, yeah. Once! Though it was more a miscommunication than a planned thing, on my part. What a shame, she was cute.” Alex raised an eyebrow at her, questioning, “She?”

“Yep, I’m pan. What’s in a person’s pants doesn’t have a strong correlation to their energy or personality. It’s those two things I care about.” Elliott leaned over for a high five, which she gratefully accepted.

“I find myself attracted to more than one gender as well. You stated it quite eloquently; the personality is where I find myself most drawn.”

Leah was the next to speak up. “So that was two rounds, guys! Want to keep playing or switch to something else?”

Harvey stood up, with some minor difficulties. “I’d love to stay and hang out more, but I really should be getting back to the clinic. Thank you for the lovely evening, Leah- it’s been much more enjoyable than the flower dance was.”

Haley got up from her position on Alex’s lap as well. “I need to go, too. A girl needs her beauty sleep!” Alex followed soon thereafter.

“I’ll walk you home, babe.” The three said their goodbyes and headed home.

“Can I put my hoodie back on now?” Sebastian asked quietly.

  
  
  


_EDIT: As requested, here's the meme referenced in the chapter!_ [](https://ibb.co/i0aRcH)  



	2. Chapter 2: Pie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the party starts to wind down, the effects of the alcohol really start kicking in. Also, Maru really wants pie.

_“Can I put my hoodie back on now?” Sebastian asked quietly._

“Only if I can get my clothes back on, too,” Ella stated.

“I’m going to get dressed, too, this towel’s freezing!” Leah stood up and shivered, before walking to her dresser and getting out some pajamas. “No sense in getting back into the day’s clothes for another hour, right?”

Ella began to dress herself as well. “Pajamas are so comfy, I wish I had some to change into.”

“You can borrow some of mine if you want!”

“I appreciate the offer, but I think I’ll pass- I have this tendency to forget to return borrowed clothes. I’m trying to leave that habit in Zuzu.”

“Fair enough!” Once the three were dressed, everyone still in attendance returned to the circle. “So what do we want to do now?”

Shane took a swig of beer before speaking. “How about a round of never have I ever?” The group all gave their collective nods and affirmations. “Let’s start with five, since it’s getting pretty late. I’ll start. Never have I ever been in a car wreck.”

Emily put a finger down. “Minor accident, but still an accident. I don’t like cars much anymore.” Nobody else responded, so Emily continued. “Never have I ever... been blackout drunk.”

Shane and Ella were both down to four. Shane didn’t bother explaining, but Ella continued. “I was definitely a partier back in the city. Nightclubs and bars were my life.”

Sebastian was next. “Never have I ever.. Been in a fight.”

Ella’s down to three. “..Maybe I wasn’t the most well-behaved person ever.” Surprisingly, nobody else present had been in a fight. 

Penny’s turn. “Never have I ever...run away.”

Sebastian and Elliott were down to four, and Ella down to two. “Are you guys personally targeting me or something? Coming to the valley was essentially running away from my old life.”

Elliott nodded, adding, “I too found the valley by running away. I’m afraid my family wasn’t quite pleased with my decision to become a writer; I found it to be quite an unhealthy living environment. It also made it quite difficult to write.”

Sebastian shrugged. “Sometimes Demetrius is unbearable.” Maru just shrugged, not entirely disagreeing with him.

Maru herself spoke up next. “Never have I ever been hospitalized.”

Shane and Sebastian were both down to three. Shane sighed. “I drank too much. Big surprise there, eh?”

Sebastian waited a moment before adding his story. “Went too deep in the caves and got hurt pretty bad by one of those shadow things.”

Ella looked at him like he was crazy. “Do you even own a sword?”

“Sword? No..who owns swords?”

“Uhhh, I do. And Marlon. And basically anybody that goes into the mines.”

Maru shot her a confused glance. “Waaaaaaaaait, you go into those cavesss?”

Ella shrugged. “Yep. There’s some good stuff down there. Lots of good ore, some pretty nice gems. I even found a few, I dunno, crystalized tears.”

“YOU FOUND FROZEN TEARS?!?” Sebastian was suddenly all ears. “Those things are super rare!”

“Um, yeah, I’ve found a couple dozen. They’re pretty cool. They never seem to melt, either.”

“Someday you’re going to have to show me where you found them. They are seriously some of the most awesome things on this planet.”

“Ooooh, you got my bro to geek ouuut. Good job, Ellaaa!”

“Thanks, I suppose? And hey, not knowing I was in the mines is a good thing- my skill with my SWORD,” she paused and glanced at Sebastian, “has helped me escape any injury.”

“You make a fair poooint.” Maru found herself quite drunk, dragging her words out unintentionally.

Leah was next in line. “Okay, okay, never have I ever kissed a girl.”

Maru, Emily, and Penny were down to four, Elliott down to three, Sebastian and Shane down to two, and Ella down to one. Everyone looked at Penny first. “Well, um, Maru and I kissed once.” Maru nodded deeply in affirmation. Sebastian looked at his half-sister, surprised.

“Really? I didn’t know that.”

“There’s a loooooot about me you don’t know, Sebbyyyyy!”

Ella laughed out loud. “Sebby? That’s the cutest pet name ever.”

Sebastian groaned. “Only mom calls me that. I have literally never heard Maru use that name. Ella, you’ve kissed a girl too?”

“Yeah, probably exactly like those two. Wanted to try it out. I’m not into girls, but damn she was a good kisser. So. Never have I ever been fired!”

Crickets. Nobody had ever been fired. Elliott was next, after a brief pause. “Never have I ever thrown a party in my house.”

Leah was down to four, Emily down to three, and Ella out of the game. “Dang, you guys are good at this!”

Shane was about to continue the game but checked his phone first. “Fuck, it’s past midnight already..”

“It’s WHAAAAT?!” Maru stood up in a panic. “I’m neeeever out this late! Dad’s going to go ballistic!” She started to walk toward the door, however she was unable to keep her balance and fell onto Ella, who caught her before getting squished. “Whoa there, girl, I don’t think you’re going anywhere that quickly.”

“..I’ll help her.” Sebastian stood up, much steadier, and walked over to the girls. “I mean, I do live in the same house as her and all.”

“Sebaaaastiaaannnnn, I’m fiiiiine!” Maru pushed off of Ella, who also stood up.

“Maru, you are not fine,” Sebastian said. “Let’s get you home, okay?”

“Okaaaaaay.” Sebastian walked over to his half sister and tried to steady her. Maru, however, was having none of that and promptly pulled him over, too.

“You weiiigh noooothing.”

Sebastian sighed, getting them both off the ground. “Well apparently, you become a lead weight when drunk.”

Ella stood up, helping both of them to their feet. She herself was rather inebriated, but she was far more accustomed to this volume of alcohol than anyone in the valley- even Shane, she’d guess- and was a bit more talented at staying upright. “I’ll help get her home, Sebastian. I don’t think she’ll be able to topple us both over at once.”

“...Thanks.”

The trio said their goodbyes, Ella being quite grateful for the taste of Pelican Town parties, before Ella walked over and held Maru up on her right side; Sebastian on her left. “Let’s walk up through the farm, it’s a lot quicker.” Sebastian simply nodded, not arguing that point. They set off through the forest, in silence until they reached the farm.

Maru was awestruck. “Whooooaaaaaa, Ellaaaa! You’ve done soooo much alreaaaady!”

Ella shook her head. “It’s really not as much as it looks. I cleared out the weeds, some of the logs and boulders on the ground, and about seven trees. It’s..a work in progress. I do have some good crops in the ground, though.”

“What kindaaaaa things you growinggggg? I hope you plaaanted strawberriesss! Those are my faaavorite!” Maru hiccuped, then turned her head to stare at Ella until she responded.

“Well, yes, I do have some strawberries growing. Also quite a few parsnips, some kale, spinach, tulips, potatoes, cauliflower.. You know..crops. Mostly food. Some flowers.”

Sebastian looked at the crops as they walked by. “You really have done a lot of work..” He glanced toward the forest on her property. “Wait, do you have tappers on the trees?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Mom’ll go on tangents about how awesome tapping is. That’s...a lot of taps.”

“..It really is. They’re not cheap, either. Robin got a lot of money selling me wood for those. I have a lot of trees marked to remove but damn if farmwork isn’t exhausting enough without also being a lumberjack and a miner..and a fisherman…”

“Briiiing me strawberriessss when you get some okaaaaay? I’ll make you a pieeeeeeee.”

“I’m holding you to that, Maru. I love pie. I don’t have an oven yet, either.”

“Pieeeee, I’ll bake pieeeee. Pie sounds gooood. Sebby, do we have any piiiiieeee?”

“Uh, unless mom baked while we were gone, no.”

Maru pouted. “Sebbbbbbyyyy make me a piiiieeeee.”

“I don’t know how to make pie.”

“Then buy one from Gussssss!”

“It’s after midnight, Mar, Gus is closed.” The three made their way up the mountain path slowly, Maru pouting about lack of pie until they rounded the corner and the house came into view, at which point, her attention shifted to the woman on her side. “Elllaaaaa, you have a reaalllly cute butt.” She nodded firmly, emphasizing her point.

“Thanks! ...What brought that on, though?” Ella looked at her drunken companion, curious.

“Wellll, I saw your butt, remember? Cute panties toooooo! Tell me where you got them, okaaay? I neeeeeeed some.”

“Maru, I really didn’t need to hear that,” Sebastian said with a sigh.

“This is a ladies night nowwww! Bye bye.” Maru lazily pushed Sebastian away from her and clumsily dragged Ella to a nearby tree, to have their “ladies night”. Upon arriving to their destination, Maru leaned in as if what she was about to say was a secret, but didn’t adjust the volume of her voice accordingly. “Where did you get your cuuuuute underwear settttt?”

Ella’s head jerked back a bit in response to the not-quiet volume of her voice, before responding, “I think this one was from a corner boutique in Zuzu. They don’t have a website or anything either. I-I can take you there sometime?”

Sebastian stood in the middle of the path and shook his head, fully able to hear the conversation. After a few moments of Maru trying to decide what color she’d like to purchase (she settled on a deep pink, like a strawberry pie, unsurprisingly), he walked over and interrupted the riveting conversation. “Um, we really should get home now Mar, it’s 1:30 in the morning.”

“You say what now?” Ella looked at him as if he had suddenly burst into flame and begun flying, simultaneously. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Um..no, why?”

“Because ya girl here has to wake up at the ass crack of dawn every morning to work on the farm. Please tell me it’s raining tomorrow?,” she asked with a groan.

“Actually, yeah, it is..?”

“Oh thank Yoba, I could kiss you right now I’m so happy.”

“I-uh, why are you so happy about rain?” He shifted his head back a little, looking at her in a state of utter confusion.

“It’s water, that falls from the sky. I don’t have to spend three hours watering my crops. I can actually sleep in! ...We really should get you home though, Maru.” She paused for a moment, wondering how to convince Maru it’s a good idea to go home. “Remember how comfy your bed is? It’s only a few more steps away.”

“Ooooh, you’re right. It’s super soft and there’s a bunch of pillows and fuzzy things and I’m ready to sleep now.”

“Yes, bed is soft. Let’s go there, okay?”

“Okay.” Sebastian and Ella resumed their prior positions on either side of Maru, walking her slowly but steadily toward home. As they approached the house, Sebastian leaned around to talk to Ella.

“We should take her in through the door in her room. Less likely to wake Mom and Demetrius that way.”

“Fine by me, as long as there’s a way to open the door.”

“I keeeep an extra key under the mat my telescopeeee’s onnn.”

“Wait, really? I thought one of the conditions Demetrius gave you was no spare keys outside?”

“I nnneeeeded a way to sneak Penny in.”

“Why did you need to sneak Penny in?”

“Welllllll she’s my best frieeeeend, and we tried dating once tooooo. I had her over after dark sometimessss, and Dad would have gotten realllllly maaaaaad.”

“..Actually, I don’t think Demetrius would have questioned it at all, Maru, I’m pretty sure he assumes you’re straight.”

“That’s not a nice assumption to make,” Maru pouted.

“Hey, you’ll have to take that up with him, not me..Ella, can you hold her up for a minute while I unlock the door?”

“Sure thing.” Sebastian then left Maru to Ella, the former promptly wrapping Ella in a hug.

“You’re such a good frieeend, Ella.”

“And you are, too, Maru,” Ella said as Sebastian quietly swung the door open, “now let’s get you to bed, shall we?”

“Yes. Bed.” Maru and Ella walked over to the bed, where Ella gently sat Maru down. She turned around to look at Sebastian.

“Do you know where she keeps her pajamas? She’s probably going to want to change.”

“...I think they might be over here.” He walked to her chest of drawers and opened the third drawer, finding several neatly folded tops and bottoms, of various lengths and styles. He selected what he thought would be a good fit, and turned back to Ella. “There. I think that’ll do. At least, I think these are her pajamas.”

“You don’t know what her pajamas are?”

“I’m a night owl, she’s a morning bird. No, I don’t know what her pajamas look like.” The two turned back toward Maru, only to find her fast asleep already. “...Well, that works too.”

“We should at least tuck her in, she’ll be cold.” Ella gently tugged the blankets out from under Maru, took her shoes off, and set the blankets over her. “There.” She gestured toward the door silently, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl.

The two walked outside, and Sebastian spoke first. “..You seem like you have a lot of experience handling drunk people.”

Ella laughed. “That’s because I do. I’ve been in her situation more than once, too.”

“Before tonight, you never really struck me as the party type.”

“Well, I could say the same about you, Mr. ‘Kiss Sam’. Where did that come from?”

“Oh, Sam’s had a crush on her for like a year. It was too good an opportunity to pass up. And uh, I’m definitely not the party type. I prefer hiding in my basement, alone. The drink I had kinda..”

“..melted away your worries?,” She finished for him. He nodded, exactly what he was going for. He fidgeted a bit, nervous about something. “What’s up?”

“...Do you want to come inside?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so! What did you think of the second chapter? I had originally written the first and second chapters as one, since there's not too much plot going on here, but the first would have been much longer than the subsequent chapters, so I decided to split it into two for more consistency. Let it be known now that I have never been drunk (or even tipsy!) myself, so all of the writing that's alcohol fueled is..totally guesswork. As always, all feedback is appreciated! Things start heating up next chapter, so stay tuned! ;)


	3. Chapter 3: What a Beautiful View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella accepts the offer made to her at the end of the previous chapter, following Sebastian into his house. She can't help but notice how attractive he is...and how close they are.

_“...Do you want to come inside?”_

Ella paused and studied the raven-haired man before her. His cool-black hair swept over his face, falling just beside his right eye. His eyes..his eyes were a striking deep blue, like the ocean on a stormy day. She could easily get lost in those eyes. Her gaze traveled down along his soft-yet-defined jawline, until it landed on his lips. They looked so smooth, so soft… _I wonder what they taste like…_ She mentally shook herself out of her thoughts, and refocused on his eyes. “Yes, I’d like that.”

He visibly relaxed and tried to suppress a smile, leading her to the front door. “The less house we walk through, the less likely to disrupt Mom and Demetrius.” He quietly opened the front door, peeking his head in to make sure nobody was around. “Coast is clear, come on in.” He stepped inside, Ella just a few short steps behind him. He took off his shoes at the door. “Might want to bring yours to the basement.”

“Really don’t want Robin and Demetrius to know you have a girl over at night, huh?,” she teased.

“Very much don’t want to hear him ramble on about ‘You should respect your mother’s home more than that’, ‘it’s fine if you have company over but we need to know’, ‘this is why I don’t trust you’, no.” They rounded the corner to the basement steps and made their way down, stepping lightly. “Third step from the bottom squeaks, just so you know.”

As they descended the stairs, Ella couldn’t help but realize tonight is the first time she and Sebastian had properly spoken, outside of brief greetings and ‘Your name is Ella, right?,’ and now she was being led to his room in the middle of the night. Not that she minded, really. In fact, it was quite the opposite- he had intrigued her since the moment they met, at Robin’s insistence. It wasn’t as if she were avoiding him, anyway- she’d just been quite busy on the farm and had been rather slow to finish introducing herself to the townsfolk. He seemed much different than the crowd she’d hung out with back in the city- her friends there were rowdy, always partying, and hated spending more than ten minutes alone, whereas the man in front of her was quiet and preferred being by himself. Something about him seemed so..familiar, so comfortable, and she knew that she wanted to get to know him better.

Skipping the third step, as advised, the pair stepped into his bedroom. It was dark, the walls had a stained oak wainscoting- clearly his mother’s handiwork, she’d guessed- with a dark grey brick to top it off. The weathered wood floors suited the room, she thought- it looked cozy yet masculine. Her eyes trailed to the two desktop computer units sitting on his desk, as he walked over toward them and set his keys and phone down. He glanced back at her, noticing she’d stayed just inside the door. “You can come in, you know. I didn’t invite you in just to make you stand at the door the whole time.”

“Right, of course. Anywhere in particular I should set my shoes?”

“It doesn’t really matter. By the door, couch, under the desk- anywhere you’ll remember where you put them” She decided on the corner of the couch by the desk and looked at the art he had on the walls. She walked over to the painting hanging above his desk, studying it carefully. “Hey, I recognize this style. I think I have a piece from the same artist.”

He looked at her, his face twisted into a mix between shock and confusion. “Really? That’s kind of an amazing coincidence.”

“It really is.. It’s a painting of a mountain pass, on the Gem Sea. It’s really quite beautiful.”

“..Huh. Definitely same artist. I had been considering that one, myself, before I got this one.”

Ella nodded in understanding. “I can definitely see you liking that one. Very secluded, remote location.”

He smiled, a rare genuine smile. “You nailed it.”

It was then that she realized just how much of a chill the air had to it, and shivered. She rubbed her arms, and he noticed. “Are you cold?”

“A bit, yeah-”

“Blanket or hoodie?”

She smiled. “A blanket sounds wonderful, thank you.” He walked over to his chest of drawers and pulled out a spare blanket and draped it over her shoulders.

“It’s the softest one I have,” he said quietly, and she spun around to face him so he could look at her directly.

She wrapped herself in it a bit tighter, and looked back up at him. He still held her shoulders gently, his face mere inches from her’s. She flicked her eyes back down to his lips, realizing that if she leaned in just a _tiiiiiny_ little bit…

She didn’t have to, though, for he did so in her stead. He closed the gap between them, catching her lips in a gentle kiss, testing the waters to see if that was okay. She returned the kiss, eagerly, and when he broke away she looked him in the eye for just a quick moment, before closing the gap between them once more in a kiss that was far more frenzied and hungry than the first. 

As their lips glided against the other’s, she brought her hands to the front of his hoodie, holding tight while keeping the blanket securely around her, while his own hands moved to cup her face. After an all-too short moment, they pulled away, breathing deeply.

“Your lips really are as soft as they look,” she commented with a smile.

“Oh? You were looking at my lips?”

“Yeah.” She took her thumb and ran it gently across his bottom lip. “Well, really I was just looking at your face region in general. But then my gaze landed here,” she kissed him quickly, “and I had been wondering if they felt as soft as they looked.” She looked him in the eye, continuing, “The answer is yes. Yes, they are as soft as they look.”

Sebastian couldn’t help but grinning at this statement. “Well,” he kissed her again, hungrily, “I’ll have you know that I’ve been looking at you all night, too.” He gently trailed his hands down her back, over the blanket, before squeezing her butt, causing her to jump just a bit. “Maru was right, you know- you do have a really nice ass.”

“And you,” she said, gliding one hand down his hoodie, lifting the hem gently to find skin, “have really nice abs. I have to say, I wasn’t expecting that.”

His cheeks turned bright pink. “I’m not sure whether to be embarrassed that you were looking or to be a bit offended you didn’t think I’d have abs.”

“I mean, I don’t exactly see you out of the house often..and hey, you shouldn’t be embarrassed about people looking at your bare chest; I’m pretty sure everyone else forgot allll about that when they were staring at my naked body.”

“And what a beautiful view that was.”

Ella smiled, and kissed Sebastian again, much less gentle and more demanding. She gently pushed him back a step, where he fell onto his couch. She rejoined him quickly after, straddling his legs and resuming the kiss that had been broken a moment prior. She draped the blanket that was still over her shoulders so that it covered the both of them, and let her hands explore his body. She kept one under his hoodie, roaming his chest, while the other made its way up to the base of his neck, holding him to her.

He responded to the sudden change in position with a squeak, much to Ella’s delight, and brought his hands around her back to hold her close. Pleased with the turn the evening had taken, he gently swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was eagerly accepted. Their tongues danced and explored one another’s mouth, while he brought one of his hands up to cup her breast over her shirt.

She reacted to the touch by moaning into the kiss, a sound Sebastian appreciated very much. She broke the kiss to pull up on his hoodie, silently asking him to remove it. He happily obliged, before helping her remove her own blouse. For the second time that evening, they were both shirtless in the other’s presence. He kissed her once more, before trailing his kisses down her jawline and onto her neck, while his thumb swept over her erect nipple through her bralette. She sighed happily and ground her hips down into his own, eliciting a moan from her lover. 

He eagerly continued his trail of kisses down her chest, eventually reaching the fabric that still separated them. “May I..?” Knowing what he meant, she nodded, and he reached behind her to release the clasp holding on the thin lacy bralette. He brought the straps down her arms and freed her breasts once more, resuming his ministrations. As his lips neared the peak of her soft mound, he brought a hand up to grope at the neglected breast. His tongue darted out to stroke her nipple, causing her to moan loudly. Taking this as a good sign, he repeated the motion several more times, his other hand gently caressing her breast, before he wrapped his lips around the erect peak and applied gentle suction. 

“Oh yes, Sebastian, that’s good,” she breathed, bringing a hand up to hold the back of his head. He continued on for another few moments, before switching sides; licking and kissing her other breast; hand gently kneading the now dampened nipple. “Oh Yoba, keep doing that, yesssss!” She leaned back, her arms propping her up using his knees as support, giving him easier access to her chest. 

After a few more moments of delicious teasing, Sebastian released her breasts and returned his lips to hers. When he pulled away, he asked, “Can I go down on you?”

“Can y-hell yes, of course! How do you want me?”

“Just hold on,” he said, and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as he stood up and flipped them over, reclining her against the corner of his couch. He kneeled on the ground in front of her, and peeled her jeans down her legs, tossing them somewhere near where the rest of her clothes had ended up. He started kissing up her legs, starting at her knee, working his way up her inner thigh. Just as he was about to reach the spot she really wanted him, he stopped and worked up her other leg. As he neared her center once more, he turned and placed a kiss on her mound, before slipping his fingers inside the elastic of her last remaining garment.

She lifted her hips off the couch, allowing him to slide the lace down and off of her, fully exposing her core. He returned his attention to where she wanted him most, and licked up her moist slit. She moaned softly, prompting him to do so once more, before gently flicking his tongue over her clit. “Yes! Yes, do that again, please, Sebastian.” He complied with the request, repeating the motion, before changing it up and swirling the tip of his tongue around her bundle of nerves. Just as it was getting to be too much, he dropped his tongue down her slit again, gently probing at her entrance. He brought his hand up and gently cupped her mound, sliding a finger into her core. 

“Oh, keep doing that! Keep doing that..,” she said between breathy moans. Her heart rate was increasing and she felt a coil tightening in her lower belly. He slipped a second finger in alongside the first and began to move them, as his tongue returned to her sensitive clit. “Yes! I’m so close.” He sped up the speed at which his fingers thrust into her, curving them slightly upwards. With that, she came around his fingers, moaning loudly into her arm which was haphazardly draped across her face. He slowed his ministrations dramatically, yet didn’t stop entirely. 

As the waves of pleasure shot through her body, her mind was completely blank save for the nagging feeling of another orgasm starting to build up. The pleasure started to fade, and she was thoroughly satisfied. “W-wow. That was..amazing. I-I can feel another building already.”

“Challenge accepted.” He kept up his slow pace for another few moments. “You good to keep going?”

“I am now. Thanks for waiting.” Consent in hand, he sped up the pace at which his tongue moved across her clit, keeping his fingers slow for the time being. Her moans started elevating in volume again very quickly, so he went for something a little different: he wrapped his lips around her clit gingerly and applied a gentle suction.

This was enough to send her over the edge for the second time. The hand not currently occupied keeping her quiet shot down to hold his head to her womanhood. His ministrations stopped entirely this time, letting her ride out the waves of pleasure on her own. 

As she started to come down from the high, she whispered, “Holy shit.”

Sebastian removed his fingers from her vagina and looked up at her eyes. “You okay?”

“More than okay. I haven’t come again that fast in..a really, really long time.” He smiled and kissed her eagerly once again. “Can we move to the bed now? I really want you in me, if you’re okay with that.”

“I’d love that.” He stood up and picked her up bridal-style, carrying her to his bed. He set her down gently, then removed his own pants and underwear. He climbed up on top of her, kissing his companion hungrily.

Ella gratefully accepted the kiss, eager for more touch. After a moment, however, she broke the kiss, saying “Less kissing, more fucking?”

“Are you ready?”

“More than ready.” She wrapped her legs around his now-bare hips. Taking a moment to appreciate his naked form hovering over her, she couldn’t help but notice that his erect manhood was… _pretty._ It’s not often that she’d call a cock pretty, but his certainly was: it was of average length, and slightly above average girth; it stood relatively straight and was flushed a healthy shade of pink. He kept it neatly trimmed, and as it was right now, it oozed with precum, the foreskin retracted to show the glans. She reached down and stroked him gently, and positioned his member at her entrance.

He pushed in slowly, carefully, and the duo moaned simultaneously. Pausing as he was fully sheathed inside her, he captured her lips in a kiss once more, before starting to rock his hips. “You feel so good around me,” he growled. He caught her line of sight once more and noticed how her hazel eyes were dark with arousal. He leaned on one of his elbows to let his other hand rest on her stomach without crushing her, and picked up the pace of his thrusts.

“Yes, faster!” He once again complied with her request and began pounding into her, breaking a sweat as he did so.

“I’m not going to last much longer..you feel so good.”

“I’m close too.” She moaned again, and started rocking her own hips in time with his. Her hands were now wrapped around his back, scratching him ever so gently, making sure not to hurt him yet losing herself in the motions.

His mind was completely blank as he got closer to his release, thinking only of the white hot pleasure and the woman he was buried deep inside. She’s beautiful, and now he’s inside her? This was a pretty good day after all. He reached his hand down and started rubbing his fingers against her clit in an attempt to have her reach her orgasm before he reached his.

She nearly screamed in pleasure at the combination of his manhood moving inside her and his fingers dancing around her bundle of nerves. She did, however, refrain from doing so, remembering the need to be quiet somewhere in the back of her mind. “I’m going to cum, Seb,” she managed between passionate moans. The coil inside her snapped yet again, sending pleasure shooting up her spine and throughout her entire body, and she tightened around him.

Her release sent him over the edge as well, and he stilled deep inside her, semen filling her as he moaned his pleasure. When he was finished, he collapsed on top of her, nearly crushing her. After a moment to catch his breath, he rolled off of her and laid on his side on the bed beside her. 

She whimpered at the loss of touch when he pulled out, and quickly turned to face him on the bed, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. When he broke away, he was the first to speak. “That.. was absolutely amazing.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” She stared into his deep oceans, eyes full of pleasure and lust. She sighed and laid her head back on the pillow, yawning. “But now I think it’s time we get some sleep...I’ve been awake for like, twenty two hours.”

“Agreed.” The two worked to get the blankets out from underneath them, and he pulled the covers up once they were freed. He laid on his back and she cuddled up to his side, head resting on his chest. She quickly fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating, drumming away in his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and quickly succumbed to sleep as well, mind filled with happy thoughts for once in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was quite a doozy, my friends. The chapter took me about five hours to write, and it's my first ever attempt at writing smut. I am very pleased with how it turned out! As always, all feedback is appreciated! Also, we are totally going to address next chapter the things Sebastian did while slightly inebriated that he wouldn't have done otherwise, but rest assured, everything that happened in this chapter is 100% consensual! See you again soon! <3


	4. Chapter 4: No Matter What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella wakes up from a deep sleep with a splitting headache and a naked man holding her close. Now, was that genuine? Or a result of liquid courage?

Ella slowly awoke from her deep slumber without an alarm for the first time since she’d packed up her life and moved to the valley. The first thing she noticed upon awakening was the splitting headache already plaguing her, grateful that the room was dark.

Wait. The room was dark. She knew it was supposed to rain today, but nonetheless, she hadn’t yet invested in curtains, and even on the rainiest of days light poured in to her bedroom. Which brought her to another point: this bed was not hers. It was much firmer, and she was naked, and there’s-

An arm wrapped around her. Gaining consciousness, she got her bearings and looked at the naked man beside her. Sebastian. Oh, Yoba. She’s gone and done it again. This was a habit she’d intended to leave in the city.

When she shifted to look at him, the movement was enough to wake him from his own sleep, and his eyes opened enough for her to stare into them. That’s right, his deep blue oceans. That’s what had started all this, wasn’t it? In any case, she couldn’t help but notice the lack of disgust in his eyes that she’d seen time and time again with her lovers in the city- rather, she saw confusion.

“…Hey Ella.”

“Hi.”

He looked at her for a silent moment, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, a smile slowly creeping up on his face as he remembered the previous night’s events. “So that wasn’t a dream, huh?”

“That was most certainly not just a dream,” she said, arms stretching above her head before settling behind her on the pillow- his pillow. She sighed and relaxed, recharged by her full night’s sleep. “I haven’t slept that well- or long, for that matter, since moving here. Thanks for that. And, you know, the mind blowing orgasms last night.” She placed a quick kiss on his soft lips and sat up a bit.

“I….um...you’re welcome? So…”

Ella turned to look at him, noticing the confusion in his voice. A thought dawned on her. “Have you done this before?”

“Sex? Yes. Sex with someone who was basically a complete stranger until earlier that day? Nope, can’t say that I have.”

“Oh. So, um, was that… was that because of the alcohol then? Or…?”

Sebastian sighed, sitting up himself. “I almost definitely would not have invited you in, let alone have kissed you, without the alcohol. Far too many things that could go wrong. But… I have been pretty attracted to you since we met. So, I really don’t know how to answer that question. I guess I would have spent the night silently wanting you and not actually doing it?”

She nodded gently. “I totally understand. As for myself, though, that was totally just me. I may have been a bit drunk but not enough to let go of what few inhibitions I had left. You’re sexy, intriguing, and if you don’t mind me saying, really damn good in bed. I’d happily spend more time with you, but I get it if you would rather I leave.”

He couldn’t help but crack a smile at her reassurances. “Thank you, Ella. That’s actually very helpful. I…I think I’d like it if you stayed for a bit.”

Visibly relaxing a bit, she smiled gently, before standing up and going on a search for her clothes. “I’m glad to hear it,” she said while starting to dress herself. “Now, do you have anything for this headache? It’s eating at my soul.”

“Oh, yeah. Of course.” He stood up and dressed himself as well. “I’ll go grab it, and some water. Need anything else while I’m up there?”

“Bathroom?”

He smiled and gestured to a door in the corner of his room. “Just through there.” At her appreciative smile, Sebastian turned and bounded up the steps with ease, closing the door behind him.

Ella made her way into the bathroom to try and freshen up as best she could. She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn’t help but smile. _Well, Ella, it looks like you didn’t completely screw everything up with this one. Keep it that way, okay?_ Taking a deep breath, she cleaned up as much as possible, and returned to the bedroom where she found Sebastian waiting for her with a bottle of water and a pill. 

“There ya go. I started some coffee, too. Want some?”

“That would be really nice, yeah.” She downed the pill and capped the water. “So, I do have one question...what’s the plan on eventually getting out of here without getting caught?”

Sebastian paused in his tracks. “You know, I hadn’t exactly thought about that…” He glanced at the clock, continuing, “It’s already 2:30 in the afternoon, if you hang around for another two and a half hours there wouldn’t be anyone in the house to sneak you past.”

“Wait, it’s 2:30? Dang we slept in late...yeah, that could work, if you don’t get bored of my company before then,” she said with a smirk.

“Somehow, I highly doubt I’d be the one getting bored.” His phone went off just then, and he grabbed it from the desk. “Text from Sam.. he wants to hang out at the saloon later.”

“You gonna go?”

“I’m not sure...I think I might, less people there than Fridays. Want to come with?”

“As long as we can stop by the farm first so I’m not wearing the same clothes as last night. I should probably check on my crops, too.”

“Fine by me,” he said, sitting down in his desk chair, “can I get a tour of the place, though?”

“In the rain?”

“I love the rain. It makes everything darker, less….peopley.”

Ella couldn’t help but laugh out loud at that statement. “Peopley? That’s adorable, Seb.”

He chuckled. “I don’t know about that, but okay.” He glanced at the computer beside him for a moment. “Do you mind if I get a bit of work done? I have a project due tomorrow and..well…”

“I don’t mind at all. What do you do, if you don’t mind me asking?” She walked over to the desk and sat in the unoccupied chair, facing the raven-haired man.

“Oh, right. I’m a freelance programmer.” He fidgeted nervously, awaiting her reaction.

“Really? Cool!”

His head snapped up, eyes meeting hers. “Wait, what? You really think so?”

She shrugged. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

“Everybody else in the valley thinks I just surf the web all day. When I don’t have a project, I guess that’s not entirely untrue...but I’m working more than part time, really.”

“Well, I’m not an everybody else, if you couldn’t tell.” She smirked, and he laughed. “Really, though, it’s pretty cool. I think I’d go crazy trying to sort out all the bugs all the time.”

“Have you met me?” The duo laughed in earnest. 

When they calmed down a bit, Ella rolled her chair around next to his, looking at his screen. “What are you working on now?”

“A browser plugin that inverts the colors. Makes it easier on the eyes, especially at night. Less blue light to keep you awake. My client’s a single dad and works late into the night, has had trouble sleeping, but he can’t really get off his laptop any sooner.” He met her eyes once more, noticing her genuine interest in his work. “You can watch, if you’d like. It probably wouldn’t be very interesting though.”

“I’d like that. I know the very basics of code, but it’s always intrigued me.” He set off to work, opening up his files and tapping away on the keyboard, her head not far from his own, fascinated with the patterns and way he works.

After two hours of that, he stretched, stopping work for now. “Thirty three new bugs, in a thousand lines of code. Figures.” He turned to look at his companion, who was herself stretching out stiff limbs. “So, what did you do in the city?”

“Worked at Joja HQ as a customer service rep. Only had that position for a few months; I’d been working there for two years prior as data entry. It literally sucked the life out of everyone there. Partying was like, my escape.” She paused for a moment, a somber look creeping onto her face. “Then my sister died, and I kinda...shut down from everyone.”

“I’m so sorry, Ella.”

“Thank you...she’s at peace, now. She’d been in pain constantly for the past three years...I think knowing she’s not suffering anymore made it a bit easier on me. Still, I miss her constantly.” She let that sit for a moment, and shook her head before continuing. “Anyway...I stopped partying when she died. I stopped doing basically everything other than working, actually. That was five months ago. I was suffocating by just existing, really, and then I find a letter from my grandpa leaving me the farm. So, naturally, I dropped everything and came here.” She reached out and set her hand on his knee. “I’m really glad I did. Running the farm’s a lot of work, but I’ve met some of the best people ever.”

Sebastian set his hand overtop of hers, and smiled. “I’m glad you came here, too. I hope the farm works out for you.”

“Me too. You have no idea, everything’s riding on it.”

“Well, it’s 5 now. Coast should be clear if you wanted to head out now.”

“Yeah, let’s do that. I really need a change of clothes.” She laughed, and Sebastian led her up the stairs, having her pause a few steps down.

“We’re all good. Come on,” he said, taking her hand and leading her out the door and up toward the mountain path. The two started the journey in silence, walking in the rain, when he glanced down at a puddle. “If you’re lucky, you might see a frog in this weather.”

Ella smiled and looked at the man who still held her hand. “What brought that on?”

“It’s just something I think about whenever it rains.” After a moment, he continued, “When I was really little, my dad and I would always try to catch frogs in the rain. It..hurt a lot when he left us. He’s tried to be in my life a little bit since then, but it always ended in disappointment when he left again, and again, and again. He finally stopped trying, three years ago.” He caught her gaze, and smiled sadly. “I will never be that dad. When I have kids, I’m going to be there for them...no matter what.”

Ella stopped walking and pulled Sebastian into a big hug, wrapping her arms around him tightly. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. You’re going to be a great father someday.”

Eagerly returning the hug, he let his head rest on her shoulder. “Thank you. I really appreciate that.”

“I mean it.” She rubbed his back gently for a few moments, before pulling away and recapturing his hand in her own, continuing on toward the farm. “I guess it’s the day of sharing sad family stories, eh?”

“I suppose so, yeah.”

“So… you want kids someday then?”

“I do. I’d like to be…I dunno, maybe more financially sound? Have my own place, definitely. Probably be married first, too. That’s the order things tend to go, marriage _then_ kids. I’ve always wanted a family, though. Preferably one more functional than mine, too.”

“That’s really nice, Seb.”

“So what about you? Kids?”

“Probably. I can’t say I’ve given the topic much thought. I haven’t really had much stability in my life yet, so I’m not sure about dragging someone else along the way just yet. I’m just now getting to a point where I can actually take care of myself, let alone a human being that’s completely and utterly dependent on me for everything.”

“Hah, I can totally understand that.” They rounded the corner to the farm, and made their way down a hastily-laid cobble path toward the crops.

“Ooooh! Ooh, the strawberries are ready to harvest!” She broke free from his grip and sprinted toward her newly-ripened berries. “Think we have time to harvest them before heading to the saloon?”

“Sure. Sam’s planning on staying pretty late anyway. Can…can I help at all?”

“Of course! I’ll go grab some baskets from the house. In the meantime,” she pointed to the small patch in front of her, “these are strawberries. Those over there,” pointing to the patch to the East, “are parsnips. Just past them are cauliflower. The second row,” she said, pointing to the south, “are potatoes, tulips, and kale. Behind you is spinach, and there’s some onions and cabbage thrown into that experimental block to the West.” She gestured all around her. “Ta-da! That’s the farm so far. Want to see the house?”

“Sure. Lead the way.” Sebastian followed close behind as Ella made her way through the paths placed carefully between her crops. They made their way up the steps of the farmhouse, and she led him inside. “…It’s a lot smaller than it looks.”

“Yeah, it’s only one room right now. I’m hoping to hire your mom soon, but that’s...expensive, and I need to buy Summer seeds still.” Quickly fishing two baskets out of a chest, she handed one to Sebastian and they made their way back out to the strawberries. “So,” she began, “If it’s red more than three quarters of the way up, it’s ripe. If there’s any bites taken out of the berry, put it on the path behind you. I’m going to try to save some seeds for next year from those.”

It took just fifteen minutes for the two of them to have completely full baskets, the bushes thoroughly picked through. “Excellent!,” Ella proclaimed, “it looks like I’ll get another harvest before the season’s out.” She helped her partner to his feet and they made their way back to the house. “I’m just going to set these inside for now and sort them out later. You’re welcome to come in if you want, but I am going to get changed. As much as I’d love a repeat of last night,” she licked her lips hungrily, “I’m starving and want to get to Gus’s as soon as possible.”

“...I think I’ll wait outside.” She smiled and took the basket from him, resting one against each hip, and swung her door open with her backside. After a few moments, she emerged in a new outfit as promised. Sebastian took a moment to look her up and down, and whistled.

“You really do want a repeat of last night, don’t you?” They started down the steps and made their way toward town.

Ella couldn’t help but smirk with a sexy glint in her eyes, a detail that did not go unnoticed by the man next to her. “It would certainly be nice.” She was dressed in a low cut black blouse that showed off the lace edges of her red bra, paired with a darker pair of skinny jeans than she’d previously been in. She switched out her hoops for little stars dangling from a short, thin chain. “So, what do you normally do on rainy days?”

“Watch the rain make ripples on the ocean’s waves, why?”

“Do you really think Sam isn’t going to question us endlessly about why we’re walking in together?”

“...You make yet another good point.”

“I was fishing at the ocean and ran into you, we chatted a bit, and you invited me along to the saloon.”

“Wow. You’re good at this.”

“I am very adept at covering for being somewhere I wasn’t supposed to be.” They made the rest of the walk in silence, and before they knew it, they were sitting on the couch of the saloon, eating pizza, with a certain blonde-haired man asking thousands of questions.”

“You? Talk to someone? _Voluntarily?_ Who are you and what did you do with my best friend?”

“Oh, well it’s the least he could do after staring at my boobs so much last night at the party.” Ella took a sip of her Joja Cola, continuing, “You’d think I’m the first woman he ever saw naked,” she teased, elbowing her partner.

Sebastian sputtered, nearly choking on his pizza. When he got the situation sorted out, he defended himself. “Not the first, but certainly the most attractive.”

Sam nodded. “Can’t argue that point, Seb. You’re quite the sexy beast, Ella.”

She blushed shyly, opting to take a bite of pizza rather than respond. Sebastian couldn’t quite suppress the pang of jealousy he felt at his best friend calling Ella sexy. He didn’t quite understand why- they’d had hot sex, but they weren’t dating or anything. He didn’t even like her like that. Did he?

The trio spent the rest of the evening taking turns playing pool, Sebastian easily destroying the both of them. Sam and Ella were a pretty fair match; Sam won two of five games they played. 

As the night was winding down, Sam was the first to tap out. “I’ve got to head home, guys. Thanks for hanging out, Ella! Seb, I’ll text you in a bit.” The blonde walked away, leaving Sebastian and Ella alone in the game room.

Ella glanced out at the main room as Sam left and noticed it was quickly emptying. She turned to Sebastian and had a devilish grin on her face, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the man. “What?”

“Does anybody go back into that storage room?”

Sebastian cocked his head, confused. “No...why?”

Ella walked up to him and placed her head next to his ear, whispering, “I’d like to return the favor from last night,” and made her way down the dark hallway, hips swinging, before he had a chance to respond.

After taking a moment to pick his jaw up from the ground, Sebastian made sure nobody was looking and quickly followed her down the hallway, where he found her waiting on a crate, breasts very nearly exposed. When she saw him, she hopped off and gestured to the corner of the room they’d least likely be seen, and when he was right in front of her, dropped to her knees.

She reached up and undid his button and zipper, bringing his black jeans down just far enough so she’d have ample room to work. She cupped him through his underwear, and he struggled to bite back a moan. Repeating the motion a few more times, Ella then stroked his rapidly-hardening length through the thin fabric. After a teasingly log moment, she brought his underwear down to meet his jeans, his erect member popping free from its cage.

He gasped at the sudden change in temperature, the public environment making it all the more sexy. She wrapped one hand around the base of his stiff cock, bringing it up slowly, before placing a kiss at the very tip of his glans. This prompted him to reach down and comb his fingers through her hair, keeping it out of her face.

Ella leaned forward to lick the underside of his member from base to tip, making him buck his hips forward ever so slightly. She swirled her tongue around the head, teasing, and he moaned at the sensation. After a few moments repeating the offending motion, she took his head in her mouth entirely, lips sheathing her teeth.

She began to bob her head up and down his manhood. “Oh fuck, Ella, that’s good,” Sebastian said, while trying to keep his hips from moving of their own accord. The last thing he wanted to do now was to gag her.

That proved not to be an issue, however, because seconds later she sunk down and took his entire cock in her mouth, his mushroom-shaped head gliding against the back of her throat. “Shit,” he whispered, and she pulled off of him.

“Fuck my throat.” She took him back into her mouth, gazing up into his lust-filled eyes.

He didn’t have to be told that twice. He stepped closer to her, widening his stance, and grasped either side of her head, before thrusting his cock down her throat with wild abandon. He kept eye contact with her, as his shaft disappeared completely into her mouth.

She reached down and pulled her boobs free of their cloth cage, tweaking both nipples simultaneously, as he continued ravaging her throat. All too soon, she gently pushed on his bare thigh, signaling him to stop. “I’m so close Ella,” he whispered.

She pulled off his member with an audible pop. “Might want to hold on to something then.” Without warning, she stroked his cock while sucking one of his testicles into her mouth, humming. He quickly brought his hoodie up and bit it, dampening his loud moan. Within seconds, she switched to his other testicle, his hips rocking into her fist at an ever-increasing pace. Finally, she pulled her hand off his member and quickly replaced it with her mouth once more, tongue swirling around his head in a frenzy, hands now massaging his testes and stroking his thigh.

It was when she moaned around him, however, that he found his release. He bucked into her one last time before stilling, his head falling back in ecstasy. After a moment, he forced his head back up to look her in the eye as he filled her mouth.

When he was spent, she made a point of swallowing around his clock before pulling off once more. She stood up and licked her lips, before kissing him sweet and slow. He could taste himself on her, but he didn’t mind in the slightest. She broke the kiss after an all too-short moment, pulled her shirt and bra back over her breasts, and left him with a quick “I have to get back to the farm. Text me later!”

He watched her walk away, in total awe. She was going to be the death of him, and somehow, he didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo chapter 4! I might have to take a day between now and the next chapter; I need to sleep! Let me know if there’s anything wonky that I didn’t catch- I wrote the majority of the chapter from my phone. As always, all feedback is appreciated! See you soon! <3


	5. The Band Becomes Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella is invited to the first band practice in summer by Sam, and the first with Abigail, as well. As it turns out, Ella can sing! When Abigail gets bored of songwriting, she starts playing Journey of the Prairie King and needs Ella's help to beat the first level.

The end of Spring and coming of Summer had passed rather uneventfully, as Ella was busy with farmwork and hadn’t had much opportunity to get out. Sebastian was similarly busy- he found himself buried in jobs, which he gratefully took, even if it meant working near-constantly.

The two had been texting occasionally, keeping in contact- something Ella wasn’t used to with the men she’d slept with- but they hadn’t been able to meet again yet. 

Today, though, Sam had invited her to band practice with Sebastian. Something about wanting a new set of ears to tell them how they’re doing? In any case, it was also Abigail’s first day with the band- they’d needed a drummer and she’d pulled through for them.

Ella was now walking to Sam’s, eating a slice of the pie Maru had made for her as thanks for fresh strawberries. She made it there a bit early, Jodi answering the door when she knocked.

“Oh hi there! Come in, come in. Sam told me you’d be coming by, he’s waiting in his room. Please wipe your shoes off, and let me know if you need anything!”

“Thank you, Jodi. I’ll be sure to make Sam be a good host,” Ella said with a wink. She let herself into Sam’s room quietly, poking her head in. Noticing he had her back turned to her, texting, she closed the door behind her silently, walked up to him, and growled in his ear, “The sexy beast has arrived!”

Sam screamed the highest-pitch scream Ella had ever heard in her life, and dropped his phone (luckily, it landed on his bed). He turned to face her, saying, “Shit, Ella, that’s how you kill a person!” He laid his hand over his heart, terrified.

“So what do we have in store today?”

“Well, first we gotta teach Abby the song that we’ve already written. Then Seb and I have to write another song. I like that idea about a city under the sea you gave me last week, I think we can work with that.”

“Cool cool. When does everyone else get here?”

The door opened once more, Sebastian letting himself in. “Hey Sam, I’ve got- Oh, hey Ella.”

“Hey Seb!”

Sam gawked at Ella. “‘Seb’? That’s-that’s a nickname reserved for his friends! Or wait…” he glanced between the two. “Is there something going on between you two?”

Abigail walked in at that moment. _Saved by the bell,_ Ella thought.

“Hi guys! I brought my drum set. Sam, where should I set it up at?”

“Um, I’ll have you set up over by the bed I think. I tend to jam somewhere in the middle of the room, Seb likes his back to the window.”

“Sounds good to me!” Abby began setting up her equipment, Sebastian doing the same.

“So Seb! What were you going to say earlier?” Sam asked.

“Oh. I have an idea for a new song. Well, no lyrics, just instrumental.”

“Perfect! I think I have a few lyrics.”

“You haven’t even heard it yet?” Sebastian asked, curiously.

“Right, but Ella here gave me an awesome idea the other day. It’s going to be about a city under the sea!”

“...Right. Okay. As long as it makes sense to you, it works.”

Ella chimed in. “Can I hear the song you two have already?”

“Yeah, I need to hear it too!,” Abby said.

“Sure. Whenever you’re ready, Seb.”

The guys started playing their song soon thereafter, playing their instruments and singing, simultaneously. Sam naturally took lead on the song, Sebastian singing backup. When they were done, the ladies clapped, and Sam spoke first. “So? What did you think of it? I feel like it’s solid but missing a little something.”

“Well, the drums will certainly help! You have an epic beat started,” Abby said excitedly. “I really like it!”

Ella nodded. “Yeah, that. It’s really good! You know what I think would be epic, though?”

Sam cocked his head, signalling her to continue. “Play it again, in a minor key.”

Sebastian nodded his head slowly. “I think that might actually work. Abs, jump in when you’re ready, okay?”

The two started playing again, taking Ella’s advice. After the first few lyrics were sung, Abby jumped in, her beats blending beautifully with what was already there. Sam couldn’t help but grin in the middle of the song. When they were done, Sam dropped his guitar and picked Ella up in a big bear hug. “Ella! That was amazing! Thank you so much!”

Ella squealed as she was twirled around. “Sam, you’re crushing me.”

“Oh, sorry.” He put her down and blushed.

“Anyway, that sounded perfect. Keep that. Do that again every time. That’s a hit song right there!”

Abby nodded. “I have to agree with her, that’s perfect.”

“Okay! It’s sorted then. Drums and a different key, got it. Seb, can I hear the instrumentals you got?”

The duo spent some time going back and forth on the instrumentals, Abby jumping in once they’d decided on how it should sound. Now it was time to write the lyrics. The four sat down on the bed, crowding around Sam with the lyric book; Seb and Abby directly to his sides, Ella next to Sebastian. They spent a great deal of time trying to start it, to no avail.

“Sam, can I play Journey of the Prairie King? I am not songwriting material,” Abby asked.

“Oh, uh, sure. Go ahead. You know where it is.” The remaining trio kept trying lyrics.

“How about… ‘Inviting me in, pulling me down’,” Ella asked.

“Hmmm, sounds good, but it’s a little dark…” Sam commented.

“Closer. ‘Inviting me in, pulling me closer’,” Sebastian added.

“Yes. Do that, Sam.” Sam wrote down that first lyric in the book.

“Okay! We’ve got a start. How about ‘Roads only traveled by fish’?”

Ella nodded. “Good, good. Maybe ‘Roads only traveled by fish now’?”

“I like that idea, Ella.” Sebastian said, high-fiving her. 

“You’re good with music, Ella!”

“Believe it or not, I was a choir kid. I’ve always loved singing.”

Sebastian smiled shyly. “Well, let’s hear it then.”

Ella complied, singing part of one of her favorite songs. Sebastian’s eyes got really big, Sam’s jaw hit the floor, and Abby turned around from her game.

“Dang, girl! You can SING!” Abby said, shocked.

“Your voice is so clear,” Sebastian added.

“You have GOT to sing for us! The band, I mean,” said Sam.

“You’re serious?”

“Um, yeah. That was amazing.”

“I’d..I’d love to, actually. Sure. I’ll do it.” Sam instantly bombarded her with high-fives, and Sebastian hugged her tight.

Once again, Sam’s jaw hit the ground. “Wh-What? Sebastian, you are willingly touching anoth-”

“Damn it, I died again!” Abby turned around, pouting. “Ella, will you come try this level with me? I think I might be able to beat it with your help.”

“Sure, I’ll try. Sam, Sebastian, you keep working on the song, you hear?” Ella glanced between the two men, Sebastian silently thanking her for the distraction, the two getting back to work on the song.

As she sat down next to Abby, she picked up controller 2. “Okay, so how do I play this?”

“It’s Journey of the Prairie King. I’ve been trying to beat it forever, and I can hardly ever get past level 1, which is what I’m on now.” Abby gave Ella a rundown of the controls, and they started playing. 

“Abby, watch your 6”

“Oooh, thanks! Good catch. There’s a powerup over there.”

“Got it!”

“Oh jeez, that’s a lot- USE THAT POWERUP”

“Using it, using it!” Ella had shots ringing from her character in all directions, and with a few swirls, she saved Abby from certain death.

“Wow, you’re good at this!”

“It’s not the first shoot-em-up I’ve played. YOU’RE SURROUNDED BE CAREFUL”

“Oh-dang it, I died. I’ll respawn in a second, don’t worry. Hey, there’s an extra life over there!”

“I’ll go get it. These dwarves really aren’t messing around, are they?”

“Never do. I’m back! There’s going to be another wave, I think.”

“Yep, definitely.”

“Can you cover for me? I need to go get that powerup.”

“Sure thing!”

“Now I have a machine gun! Pew pew pew pew pew!”

The girls beat the level soon thereafter. “Wow, we did it!,” Abigail said, squeezing Ella tightly. Ella squeaked, causing Sebastian to look over at the duo. “Thanks Ella! I didn’t think you’d know how to work a joystick so well, but it seems like you’re experienced!” 

Catching that out of context, Sebastian started coughing, turning beet red in the face. “Whoa, dude, you okay?” Sam asked.

“I, uh, yeah. Yeah, I think so.”

“Awwww, look at Seb,” Abby teased, “Getting all embarrassed that you know how to work a joystick, right Ella?”

Sebastian looked between the two girls, blushing even harder, if that was even possible. “W..why were you discussing sex anyway?”

Ella couldn’t help but laugh at the situation, falling over backwards onto the floor in hysterics.

“Well, we weren’t, actually...but why would you be so embarrassed that Ella knows how to work a dick? Unless…” Sebastian turned his head away, unsure what to say.

“I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!” Sam jumped up in excitement. “I KNEW there was something going on with you two! Spill the beans!”

Ella sat back up, still giggling from the hilarity of the situation. “I think Sebastian knows just how well I can work a joystick.”

“Y-yeah. Um…”

“WELL WHAT HAPPENED?,” Abby interrogated.

Ella glanced at the raven-haired man, too surprised by the sudden turn of events to say anything. “Well, we made out, he ate me out, we fucked. I had three orgasms in the span of a half hour. The next day I blew him, and I’m pretty sure he couldn’t stand up afterwards.”

Abby and Sam both gawked at her, shell-shocked. Ella stood up and walked over to the bed where Sebastian was sitting, plopping down next to him. She wrapped one arm around his back and rubbed soothing circles into his side, noticing he was still extremely embarrassed.

“Wow, you are one lucky dude, man,” Sam commented, when his jaw resumed its position on his face. 

“Daaang, three orgasms? How were YOU walking afterwards?,” Abby asked.

“I wasn’t, so I didn’t.”

“So what DID you do, then?”

Ella looked to Sebastian for the okay to keep talking. When he nodded, she continued, “We slept together, literally. It was like four in the morning anyway, not exactly like the best time to be walking home, since I’d been awake for twenty-two hours at that point.”

“Wait,” Sam said, “So you did all this at your house, dude?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, except the BJ,” Ella added, “That was at the saloon the other night.”

“Tell me where, so I can never sit there,” Abby groaned.

“Dude, how did you even clean up there?” Ella licked her lips, giving Sam all the answer he needed. “Ooooohhhhh, makes sense.”

“So now that we’ve been interrogated on our sex life, can we hear the rest of the song you guys wrote while we were kicking ass?”

“One more question then we’ll play it. What exactly are you two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An entire chapter of fluff? Yes, please! I thought we needed a bit more time between the last major plot point and the next, so here's a filler chapter! Torturing Sebastian wooooo! As always, all feedback is appreciated :) See you soon! <3


	6. Chapter 6: You're a Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella has a hard time answering the question Sam presented to her at band practice the other day. As her mind starts running in all sorts of different directions, she decides she and Sebastian need to get together to talk about things. Of course, Robin catches wind and sets them up a makeshift date.

_“One more question then we’ll play it. What exactly are you two?”_

Ella had been stewing on that question for the better part of a week now. They hadn’t discussed it yet, so Ella gave some noncommittal answer, enough to satisfy Sam’s curiosity. 

She felled another tree and sighed. Farm work seemed to be taking more and more out of her, being the peak of Summer’s oppressive heat. Taking a moment to catch her breath before getting back to work on another tree, she couldn’t get the question out of her mind.

They weren’t exactly in a relationship. They hardly knew each other, and hadn’t exchanged any formalities, such as a bouquet. Were they friends, then? Friends with benefits seemed more like it… but she couldn’t help but notice that Sebastian kissed her with a softness she’d never had from any of her casual hookups before.

So were they a casual hookup? Ella shook her head, taking another swing at the tree. No, that’s almost certainly not what they were. There’s far too much connection for that, right? Right, Ella decided. Not a casual hookup, not really friends with benefits, not in a relationship, not just friends. The tree fell to the ground with a loud bang, startling her out of her trance. She needed to talk to Sebastian, and she needed to talk to him today.

But for now, there was still a stump and a few fallen trees to take care of.

==============================================================  
Having cooled off after hauling all the wood back to the cabin, Ella pulled her phone out and decided to give Sebastian a call.

“Hey Ella.”

“Hi Sebastian!”

“What’s up?”

“Actually, I was wondering if you were free at all today? I feel like talking to you, and I need to make a trip to the ice caves...and I remember you mentioning you like frozen tears, and the cold, so I assume you’d like the ice caves?”

“Wait, you’re already down to the ice caves? I’ve only been there once, and a bat tried to claw me to death.”

“Yeah, but you said you don’t have a sword. I do, and I know how to use it.”

“Swear you’ll protect me?”

Ella giggled. “I swear, Sebastian. I wouldn’t let anything hurt you.”

“Okay, sounds like a plan. How soon you thinking?”

“As soon as I can walk over there.”

“See you in an hour, then?”

“See you soon!”

Ella ended the call, smiling. They were finally going to do something! Together! That didn’t involve sex (as fun as that was) or sitting in a room. She grabbed her backpack, threw a box of salmonberries in, along with some cave carrots, and threw it over her shoulders. She had her sword sheathed on her back, and her copper pickaxe was...well, awkwardly attached to her new toolbelt. She grabbed the small glow ring she pried from a particularly nasty slime’s dead body, and set off toward the mountains.

When she arrived, she walked in the front door of the carpenter’s shop. Robin was there, eagerly drawing a new set of blueprints. “Oh, hi Ella! What brings you out here today? And why is there a sword on your back?”

Ella giggled. “I’m headed to the mines. The sword is for protection. Your son’s going to come along and bring home a few frozen tears.”

Robin’s eyes displayed a mix between shock and adoration. “Y-you’re? Both going to the mines? Are you sure that’s safe?”

“Well, it’s as safe as the mines could possibly be. I’m not going to let anything touch him, I promise. I’ve only had a few minor scrapes, and mostly from tripping over rocks.”

Robin visibly relaxed. “Oh, well that’s good then. It’s very sweet of you to take him down there, I know he’s always wanted to go. I never did have the heart to let him, though.”

Ella didn’t bother mentioning that he had, in fact, gone before. She figured it’d just get him in a slew of trouble. “I’m going to go get him, if you don’t mind?”

“Oh! Yes, of course. Go right on ahead, dear. I’ll go get a couple mugs of coffee ready for you two, you’ll be freezing down there.” Oh. Right. ICE mines. Cold. Ella may have forgotten that bit in her haste to leave the house before she became drenched in sweat yet again.

She made her way down the basement steps, skipping the third-to-last yet again, and knocked on Sebastian’s door. “Come in,” he called. She did so, catching sight of him changing into something warm.

“Hi there, sexy.”

He turned around, blushing. “Uh, hi.” He looked her up and down, before adding, “How are you not being crushed under all that weight?”

Ella shrugged. “You get used to it, actually. I’ve been doing it for a season and a half now. Hey, um...when I was leaving, I may have forgotten the part about the ice caves being cold...since it’s so hot out and all…”

Sebastian smirked. “Are you asking to borrow my clothes, Ella?”

“...yes.”

He turned around and dug through his drawers for a moment, before throwing her a hoodie identical to the one he was wearing. “Wait, you have multiple hoodies?”

“Well, yeah. What, did you think I wore the same one every day? They need to get washed occasionally, you know, and I can’t live without my hoodie.”

“You make a very good point,” she said, catching the hoodie. She quickly took off her sword and backpack, threw the hoodie over her head, and re-equipped the two. She tucked it between her belt and the head of the pickaxe, and couldn’t help but marvel at how big it was on her. “You know, Seb, for as tiny as you are, this is still huge on me.”

“Ella. You’re tall, but you weigh as much as my left leg.”

“Hey! I’m gaining weight, with all this muscle.”

“Oh wow, you’re an arm and a leg now,” he said, coming over to meet her. She playfully punched his arm, eliciting a mock-offended “Hey!” from her companion, and the duo made their way back up the stairs.

When they rounded the corner into the shop, Robin was waiting with two thermoses for each of them, and a large lunchbox. “I made you both coffee. And hot cocoa. And I heated up some pumpkin soup. I don’t want my baby and my adoptive daughter to get cold!”

Sebastian covered his face in embarrassment, while Ella laughed and gratefully accepted the items. “Thank you so much, Robin. We really appreciate it.” She nudged Sebastian with her elbow. “Mind helping get some of this stuff in my pack?”

“You’re not seriously going to carry _everything,_ are you, Ella?,” Robin asked, surprised.

“I mean, I’m going to put him to work in the mines. Out of the two of us, I’m the one more used to doing physical labor.”

“My boy does help me out with the carpentry work sometimes, but you do make a good point. As long as you promise to make him carry something eventually!”

“Mom…”

“Oh, don’t worry Robin. I promise.”

With that, Robin kissed Sebastian’s head and bid the two goodbye. Sebastian seemed relieved to get out of the house.

“You okay, Seb?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I was just waiting for her to comment on the fact we’re going somewhere together. And you’re wearing my hoodie.”

“Oh. Right. She did pretty much give us everything we need to have a picnic in the ice mines, you know.”

“...That too.” The two made their way across the rickety bridge that crossed the river, and made their way into the top level of the mines. “So, uh, how often do you come over here?”

“Four to five times a week, actually. It’s good money.”

“You..go mining...almost every day….and I’ve never noticed?”

“I’m usually down here until eleven-thirty at night. I think you’ve usually gone in by then, haven’t you?”

“Why do you know when I go inside?” The silence over the next few moments was deafening.

“...um. I… I, uh, may… may have watched you from the entrance to the mines one night… you looked so peaceful. And cute.”

Sebastian sighed, as the two got into the elevator. “Why am I not surprised?”

Ella wrapped one arm around him as the elevator began to move. “Because I’ve told you I think you’re cute before. Besides, it’s not as if I haven’t seen you in a more compromising position than that.”

He nodded. “You’re right.” Glancing down at her, he smirked. “You know, you’re really cute when you’re sleeping.”

“And I’m not when I’m awake?”

“No, you’re drop-dead gorgeous when you’re awake.”

“Good save,” she chuckled.

“What level are we going down to, anyway?”

“Well, the ice levels start at 40, but we’re starting at 50. There’s more dust sprites there.”

“Those little black things that stab you every three seconds?”

Ella chuckled. “Yep. Those. They sometimes turn into coal when they die. I don’t quite understand it. Also, if I kill 500 of those things, Marlon at the Adventurer’s Guild will give me something. I think he said it’s a ring? Makes the monsters have more goodies on them, I think?”

“So I’m going to get stabbed every three seconds, got it.”

“Oh, shush. You know I wouldn’t let anything hurt you.” She looked him in the eye. “You… do know that, right?”

“I can’t quite wrap my head around it, but yeah.” Sebastian smiled. “I know.”

“Good. Double good, because we’re here, and I can hear jumpy-stabbies waiting for us.”

Sebastian looked at her for a second, before bursting into a full-blown belly laugh.

“What?”

“Jumpy-stabbies?”

“That’s..exactly what they do, yes.”

“You’re so cute.” He regained his composure and the two stepped out into the cave.

“Watch your step- it’s _actually_ ice on the ground. I don’t know how I haven’t broken a wrist yet, but I haven’t.”

“Well, I’m glad you haven’t.”

Ella snorted. “Why, so I can keep giving you amazing handjobs?”

“Well, that was a blowjob with very..very..good use of hands. That was amazing. But no, I care about your wellbeing.”

Ella nodded, grabbing her pickaxe off her belt and starting to smash a rock with a particularly large amount of iron ore in it. “I’m still not used to that concept, anyone caring about my wellbeing.”

“Really? Didn’t your family care about you?”

“My sister did.” _Smash._ “Only her, really.”

“...I’m so sorry, Ella, I didn’t me-”

“It’s fine, Sebastian.” She picked up the bits of ore on the ground, returning her pickaxe to it’s spot. “I’m just not used to having the entire town care about my wellbeing. In the city, everyone’s so...cold.”

“...but nobody was ever in your personal business, right?”

Ella nodded. “True, no nosy neighbors. But also nobody that would call the police if you were screaming for help, or take you to the hospital if you needed to go. Nobody would buy you groceries if you lost your job. I’ve already had four people promise me that, here.”

Sebastian looked around. “..Oh. Um, I think there’s something moving to your right?”

Jumping up, Ella unsheathed her sword. “Good catch, that’s a slime.” She swung at the slime repeatedly, eventually backing it against a wall where it had no opportunity to fight back, slaying it easily.

“You know, for someone who had an office job in the city, you’ve really adapted well to country life.”

Ella cringed. “..Yeah. About that…” She turned to look at him. “I.. I may not have been entirely truthful with you when I told you what I did in the city. I did work a Joja HQ, the positions I said, when I said. But…”

Sebastian stopped and walked over to her. “What is it, El?”

“..Joja didn’t pay the bills. I, I may have worked part time as a stripper, too.” She turned her head away from him, unwilling to look him in the eye. She had never been embarrassed about her position before, but he was just-

“Hey. Look at me.” She did, slowly, sadly. “Life is expensive. You survived however you needed to. I understand, and it doesn’t bother me at all.”

“R...really?”

“Why would it?” She wrapped him in a tight hug, which he eagerly returned.

“Thank you. I was worried you’d think less of me…”

“Never. Besides, I felt the same when I told you about my job.”

“Yeah, but you’re not naked in front of strangers all day.”

“Honestly, Ella? You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. I know it probably wasn’t too comfortable, stripping, but if anyone could pull it off, it’s you.”

“I’m pretty sure that was a compliment?”

“Yeah.” She pulled away after a moment.

“So, um, one more thing. But first, there’s some jumpy-stabbies I need to take care of.”

Ella walked toward the source of danger, unsheathing her sword once more. Sebastian watched, in awe, as she hastily slew a group of seven dust sprites. He caught up with her when she bent down and began picking the coal bits out of the spiky carcasses. 

“Hi.”

“Hi. So, I have to ask..what are we, exactly? We don’t really fit the definition for friends, we’re not exactly dating, we’re too close to have been a casual hookup, and I don’t really feel like friends with benefits suits us either…”

Sebastian shrugged. “So, we don’t fit a label. We’re friends, who happen to enjoy screwing one another. I..” he sighed, “I like you, Ella. I don’t want to date just yet, though- I feel like we should get to know each other more first? So..why put a label on something if it doesn’t fit anyway? I’m happy with what we are, and if you are too, then that’s all that matters.”

Standing up to face him, Ella smiled. “I like you too, and I think I agree. Yeah, we don’t need a label.” She took his hand and the two made their way through the rest of the level, making their way down to level 57 before they needed to take a break.

“Well, now that everything that could maim us on this level has been killed, save for bats-”

“You didn’t kill the bats?”

“You can’t really see the bats until they scream and fly at you. I’ll take care of them if any pop up.”

“Okay. Okay, go on?”

“Well anyway, there’s a spot in one of the back caves that has a whole bunch of beautiful crystals. Picnic time?” Her stomach rumbled, beyond ready to eat.”

“I think that’d be nice, yeah. Lead the way, oh sexy beast.”

Ella laughed hard. “We’re never letting Sam live that one down, are we?”

“Nope, absolutely not.” The two sat down by the crystals, and Ella took off her backpack, setting it on the ground beside her. She pulled the thermoses out, as well as the soup and spoons.

“Your mom only packed one thermos of soup.”

Sebastian shook his head. “She’s playing matchmaker again. Two spoons, one bowl. Biggest one we own, too- that was on purpose.”

Ella shrugged. “Fine by me. Coffee or hot cocoa?”

“Chocolate and pumpkin soup do not go well together. Coffee, please.” She handed him a thermos of coffee, opting to do the same herself. The two dug into the soup, sitting next to one another.

“You know, you’re really cute in my hoodie.”

Ella smirked. “Oh yeah?”

Sebastian nodded, taking a moment to swallow his soup before continuing. “Yeah. Black suits you surprisingly well.”

“Well then, I guess you’re just going to have to see me in my little black dress then. I think you’ll be pleased with just how well the color suits me.” She took the thermos of soup back, taking another bite.

Sebastian nodded feverently. “Yes. I would like this. This should be arranged.”

Ella laughed. “Okay, then. It will be arranged!”

Thinking for a moment before speaking, Sebastian asked, “Is it more formal, or a party dress?”

“Very much a party dress. Why?”

“Well...maybe we should go to a club in Zuzu or something?”

“You, Sebastian, want to go to a club? For real?”

He shrugged. “I’ve kind of always wanted to go, but never really had reason to. Now I do.”

“Okay, then. We should do that sometime. But uh, how are we going to get there? The bus is broken down, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, we can take my motorcycle.”

“..You have a _motorcycle?!?”_

“Huh? Oh, yeah...I guess I never told you. I have a motorcycle.”

“Well I’ve gathered that, now, you ding-dong!”

“So? Want to go sometime?”

“Sounds good to me! I’ve always wanted to ride a motorcycle.”

“Excellent.” Sebastian closed up the now-empty thermos that once contained the soup, putting it back in the lunch box. He then checked the time. “Holy- it’s already eight thirty?”

Ella grabbed his hand, looking at the phone he was holding. “Wow, I guess it is. That was more a dinner than a lunch. One more level sound good?”

“Sure thing. I’m ready when you are.”

They made their way down to the next level, and Sebastian’s eyes lit up instantly. “Ella! There’s so many frozen tears here!”

“Go get ‘em then!” She unsheathed her sword and walked in front of him, leading the way through the circular level. When she was sure there were no imminent threats, she stood in front of a particularly large frozen tear. She glanced back, noticing her companion was sufficiently distracted by trying to keep the ones he’d picked up in his hoodie, so she bent down quickly to grab the one in front of her. She quickly put it in her backpack.

The two walked through the rest of the level, hand-in-hand, and circled back to the ladder. “Well then, ready to head home for the night, Seb?”

“Absolutely, I’m exhausted. I don’t know how you manage this. I’m tired and I didn’t even do a quarter of the work you did!”

“And I chopped like, four trees before I even called you earlier.”

His jaw dropped. “How do you do it? Seriously, you have got to be a goddess.”

“Honestly? I think it’s magic.”

They found their way into the elevator and started their ascent. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Well, no, actually. About a season ago, the wizard gave me this potion, he said it was like.. The ‘essence of the forest’ or something crazy like that. I was hallucinating for a solid three hours afterward. Ever since then, I’ve been able to see these little… I dunno, bouncing green apples? They have faces, though, and arms. They’re incredibly helpful. They repair the community center if I give them ‘gifts from the forest’, and a few have followed me back to the farm. They’re magic, I promise.”

“...Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You’re seeing green apples with faces and arms.” They reached the top of the elevator, the door opening with a ding.

“Yeah, I’m not crazy. I swear. You’ll have to check out the community center sometime, they’re doing good work.” They stepped out of the mines, and made their way back across the bridge. “Seb, wait.”

He stopped and turned around to face her. “Yeah?”

“I promised your mom I’d make you carry something.” She took off her backpack and awkwardly shoved her pickaxe in it.

“Backpack?”

“No,” Ella said, tossing the bag on her back. “Me. Piggy-back ride time!”

“...Okay, hop on.”

“I expected more resistance than that, honestly.” Ella jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs tightly around Sebastian. She groaned in discomfort, causing him to get worried.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, not really. My boobs are kinda sore, is all.”

“..is that normal?”

“Yeah, pretty much. PMS, I’m sure. Aunt Flo is set to visit any day now.” She then put her head next to his, whispering in his ear, “Your house? Gotta return the thermoses before I head home, and I do believe we still have hot chocolate.”

“Want to watch a movie before you head home?”

“Yes. As long as I can cuddle you during it.”

“Deal.” Sebastian carried Ella, and all their loot from the mines, to his house. As soon as they stepped foot inside the door, Robin shot out from down the hallway.

“Oh, thank Yoba! I was getting worr-why are you carrying Ella?”

“You made me promise to make him carry something, so he’s carrying me. And all the things I’m carrying.”

“I figured you’d have him carry everything eventually, but I didn’t think that meant the WHOLE thing.”

“Mom, she weighs nothing.”

“Really? You look so muscular.”

“Your son’s stronger than he looks.” Sebastian elbowed Ella. “Hey!” She jumped down off of him, and he stood straight. “Where do you want the empty thermoses?”

“I can take them.”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to-”

“Ella, honey, I’m literally doing the dishes right now. See?” Robin held up her hands, which were covered in rubber gloves. “I have to walk to the sink anyway. It’s really not a problem.”

Ella thanked her profusely and handed her the empty ones. “We’re going to finish the cocoa first, though. It may be hot outside but it’s never too hot for hot chocolate!”

Sebastian led Ella down to his room once more, and the two quickly settled onto his bed, Ella sitting between his legs. They watched a movie and drank their hot chocolate in relative silence, each enjoying the other’s company. When they were done, Sebastian was the first to speak up. “Thank you, Ella. I had a lot of fun today.” He wrapped his arms around her tight, and kissed her cheek gently.

“I did too. And thank you, for all your reassurances. My mind has been running a million miles a minute lately.”

“I completely understand.” They stood up, and Sebastian walked her to the front door, taking the thermoses from her once she got there.

“Goodnight, Sebastian.”

“Goodnight Ella.” He leaned in and kissed her gently, quickly, and she happily kissed back. She then left, and made her way back to the farm.

Once home, she looked down and noticed she was still in his hoodie. Well then, perfect excuse to see him again soon! On her way to bed, she caught a glimpse of the calendar. _Wait, it’s the fifteenth already?,_ she thought. She thought about that for a second, then shot Maru a text.

**Hey, can I call you? -E  
**

**  
**  
Sure -M

“Hey Ella, what’s up?”

“I, um, doctor-patient confidentiality applies to nurses too, right?”

“Of course. Why, what’s up?”

“Can...can you bring me something from the clinic tomorrow after you get off work? I’ll pay you for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long one! Whew! I've got to say, I'm very grateful for the Camp NaNoWriMo word sprints- I participated in two 1k30min challenges while writing this chapter, and wrote about 2,500 words in an hour. Thanks, sprint runners!
> 
> Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? What could Ella be concerned about? As always, all feedback is appreciated. See you again soon! <3


	7. Chapter 7: Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella gets some news that she wasn't quite expecting, and she has an extremely emotional day because of it. Sebastian's surprised by the news, too- but he and Maru are going to stand by her, no matter what!

Ella stared down at the little card in her hands, ecstatic. She pulled out her phone and dialed Sebastian’s number.

“Hey.”

“Hey Seb! Can you come over for dinner tonight?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Awesome! Hey, remember the girl I had Shane prank call at the party? Lilliana?”

“Um...yes? Why?”

“Well. She’s getting married in a couple weeks. Be my plus one?”

“Ugh...I hate weddings, but yes, I’ll go with you.”

“Yaaaaay! Thank you so much!” The door opened, and Doctor Harvey walked in silently, bringing her back to reality. “Hey, I have to go now. See you tonight?”

“See ya then.” 

Ella ended the call quickly, looking down at herself, dressed in a paper gown for all sorts of tests. It was her first visit to the clinic since moving here, and Harvey has been hounding her to get a routine checkup.

At this very moment, though, Harvey has different results to share. “Are you ready?”

She sighed. “No, but I’m ready as I’ll ever be.”

Harvey took a step closer and glanced down at the paper in his hand. “It’s positive. Congratulations, Ella- you’re pregnant.”

She clasped one hand over her mouth, in shock, while the other moved protectively to her midsection. “Can…can you…how far along?”

“My best estimate is that you conceived at the end of Spring. You’ll be expecting in late Winter or early Spring.”

With that, Ella lost all composure she had left. She burst into tears, the hand over her mouth moving to cover her eyes. Between sobs, she managed to squeak out, “C-could you send Maru in, p-please?”

“Of course. I’ll give you two a moment?”

Ella nodded weakly, and Harvey left the room, Maru rushing in a short second later. “Ella! Are you okay?,” she asked, sitting next to the crying woman.

Wrapping Maru in a big hug, which was instantly returned, Ella shook her head. “Maru, I’m pregnant. I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Maru rubbed soothing circles on her back as she contemplated what to say next. “Everything will work out fine, I’m sure. You don’t have to have everything figured out right this second. You have options for every possible scenario, and you hear me when I say, everyone in this town will support you no matter what. Okay?”

After a moment of contemplation, Ella nodded and her tears slowed. “Okay. Thank you, Maru.”

“I’m always here for you, okay?” After a moment, she continued, “Are you romantically involved with anyone?”

“Well...not really.”

“I mean this in the absolute most nonjudgemental way possible- do you know who the father is?”

Ella nodded, chuckling. “Yeah. There’s only one person it could be- I’ll tell you soon, okay? I just, I want to let him know first. And don’t worry- I don’t think you could offend me if you tried.”

“I totally understand.” Maru sat back up, releasing the now-calmed woman from her arms. “Do you think it would be okay if I let Harvey back in, and we could finish going over everything together?”

“Yeah, I think that would be okay.”  
=========================================================

After a short amount of time finishing up with the test results, Harvey stopped to ask, “Do you have any questions?”

“Um...yeah, actually,” Ella said weakly, voice froggy from how much she’d been crying. “I, I work on a farm- it’s a lot of manual labor. Is...is that okay?”

Harvey contemplated for a moment before continuing. “Normally I would advise against any heavy work, but I think that’s going to be unavoidable in your case, considering your line of work. Let’s say, try to keep the really physical demands relatively low, and take breaks often. If you ever feel dizzy or lightheaded while working, call me or Maru immediately, okay?”

“Okay...okay. ...I’m going to need to hire someone…”

Maru chimed in next. “I’d be more than happy to help you on the farm on my days off from here. I’m not too bad at manual labor.”

Harvey nodded. “I’ll help you when I can, too. You’ll have to tell me what needs done, but it’ll get done.”

Ella burst into tears once more. “You guys...y-you’re so amazing. Thank you so much. I don’t know what I’m going to do yet, but thank you for making my decisions a little easier to handle.” Once everything was wrapped up at the clinic, and she had Harvey’s number saved in her phone, she took a moment to compose herself in the restroom before making her way out of the clinic. She decided to stop at Pierre’s for some groceries- everything she wasn’t growing on her farm, that is. 

Walking into the building next door, she took a basket and began looking around. Of course, Harvey would suggest eating healthier. Ella wasn’t exactly eating poorly as it stood- living primarily off what’s grown on her farm and foraged from the woods- but there were some staples she had been missing. She picked up a carton of eggs, a gallon of milk, and a container of yogurt, along with a jar of pickles. She’s always loved pickles- that wasn’t a craving already, was it?

No, she decided, it was not. She just loves pickles. Making a mental note to check into making her own this season, Ella walked up to the counter and paid for her goods, exchanging pleasantries with Pierre, who luckily did not notice or comment on how red her face must have been. Once done in the general store, she glanced at her phone and realized she should be making her way back to the farm soon in order to meet Sebastian in time.

However, she had nothing for dinner. Gus had already been open for a few hours, right? Lugging her goods to the saloon, she stepped inside and made her way to the counter, where Gus was waiting for her. “Howdy there! It’s not often I see you around this early.”

“Yeah...I need something for dinner, actually. I’m having some company over tonight and I don’t think a foraged salad is going to cut it.” Ella sat down at one of the barstools, taking Harvey’s advice on sitting down when possible. 

“What can I get for you then, young miss?”

“How about a pizza? Oh, and what’s your special today?”

“Today we have one of my personal favorites, fish tacos.”

“Add four of those, too, then.”

“Alrighty! Will that be all for you, then?”

“Yep, I think that’ll do it.” 

“Okay, one pizza and four fish tacos, coming right up for you! It’ll be a few minutes, I’ve just gotten started with the pizzas for the night.”

“Okay, no problem.” Ella stood up from her place on the barstool and walked around a bit. She admired some of the artwork, including the bear sculpture- it looked oddly similar to something Leah would make. Shaking her head, she made her way back to the game room and fired up Journey of the Prairie King, trying to make it past the first level.

Ah, drat. The game really was as hard as Abby had suggested. Ella tried four times to get past the first level and failed each time. Before she knew it, Gus had finished with her food, she paid, and made her way home, balancing food on one arm and her gallon of milk in the other.

She made it home at 5:45. Perfect, she thought- Sebastian would be here soon, the food wouldn’t go cold. She made her way to the mini fridge she kept in her cramped hut and put the perishables inside, then started tidying up. 

Wow, her house was really quite a mess. How hadn’t she noticed that before? She got to work straightening out the table. Does she still have those candles she brought from the city? Ah, there they are. Those will look nice as a centerpiece. She lit them and enjoyed the light hint of vanilla filling the air. Vanilla. Food. Stove. Yes, she had a stove shoved in the corner of her house, next to the fireplace. It was old and beat up, but functional when she needed it to be. The oven didn’t work, though. Quite a shame, she really enjoyed baking- it’s really her only experience with cooking, was throwing things in the oven and leaving them.

The stove was filthy. She grabbed a bucket, filled it with water, and an old rag, and set to work wiping it down. How did it get so dirty? She really hadn’t used it that much. Her gaze shifted to the frame of her bed behind her. It’s really dusty! A quick wiping wouldn’t hurt her at all. The floor! Oh, of course the floor would be muddy, she lives on a far-

“I’m here!” Sebastian’s voice rang through the small cabin, as she made her way over to the door to invite him inside. 

“Hi! Come in, come in. Excuse the floor, I really have to clean that up sometime.”

He smirked. “Were you cleaning before I came over?”

“Maybe. The table was crooked and bothering me, and one thing led to another and now everything needs to be cleaned and it’s driving me crazy.” 

He stepped inside and took his shoes off, not wanting to make her self-made crisis any worse. “The candles are a nice touch.”

Ella glanced at the table, having forgotten she lit the candles. “Oh! Yes, thank you. I may have killed the plant that Lewis gave me as a centerpiece...and it looked empty.”

“They smell nice, actually. I normally hate candles- they smell so strong and weird. I like these ones, though.”

Ella wrapped Sebastian in a tight hug. “Hey, you okay Ella?”

“I...yeah. It’s been a long day, and I really need to tell you all about it. But first, pizza.”

“Pizza?”

“Pizza. I may have a stove but that doesn’t mean I know how to cook,” She laughed.

The two moved to the table and grabbed two tacos and a slice of pizza each. “Fair enough,” Sebastian said. “I should learn how to cook more. That would be useful.”

Ella nodded, swallowing her food before talking. “I find myself thinking the same. Oh...yeah, I really need to learn how to cook.”

He smirked. “Maybe we can learn together, then?”

“Yeah...yeah. We should do that. Maybe we could make a weekend trip to Zuzu soon, go to that club you mentioned the other day, and take some cooking classes.”

“Stay overnight? Don’t you have to take care of the farm every day?”

“Well...yeah, but I’m sure I could get someone to water the crops one morning for me. I already have a couple offers-” Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. Did she just say that out loud?

“You’ve been talking about a potential trip?” Sebastian cocked his head, curious.

“...well...no…” Ella sighed. “Sebastian, I...I have something to tell you.”

“What is it, Ella? You can tell me anything.”

She brought her hand to her face once more, getting emotional. “I...I’m pregnant.” 

The blood ran out of Sebastian’s face. “Oh.” He thought about it for a moment, thinking back to their relations. “It’s mine?”

“Yep. Only person I’ve slept with in over six months, and I’m about half a season along…” She started crying again, hiding her face behind her hands.

“Hey,” he said, pushing his chair back and coming around to wrap her in a tight hug. “Hey, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll..I’ll be by your side no matter what happens, okay?”

“I..but you.. You said that you want to b-be more financially stable before-”

“Yes, I did. I did say that, but that’s just- that’s just the ideal situation, okay? That doesn’t mean I’m not going to support you, whatever you decide. May I...may I ask what you’re thinking?”

Ella released him from the hug. “Can we move to the bed first? I want to hug you properly.”

“Okay.” The two made the short trip to the bed, hand in hand, and Ella immediately wrapped him in another tight hug. “I don’t know if I want an abortion or not, I don’t think I want to go through that again…” She sighed immediately when she said that. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian mumbled into her hair. “I’ll listen if you want to talk about it, but you don’t have to tell me.”

She hugged him tighter, and started crying again. “I’ve told the story so many times before, one more time i-isn’t going to hurt. I think….I was raped when I was fifteen and got pregnant, and had an abortion.”

Sebastian rubbed her back, holding her closer, protectively. “Shit, Ella...I’m so, so sorry.”

“It’s...okay. Life has moved on, the piece of human trash is rotting in prison, and I had a really good therapist.” She pulled back just a bit to look him in the face. “If I’m being totally honest, stripping actually helped me a lot. I did it because I needed money, sure, but it was also kind of a...a ‘Fuck you, you didn’t break me’ kind of a thing.”

“You’re an actual goddess, you know that?”

Ella laughed out loud through her tears. “You are so sweet.”

“I mean it though, you’ve been through so much shit and you’re still determined to make your way in life. You are the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.”

She kissed him gently, unable to voice her emotions any better than a simple kiss could. “So, um, do you mind if I call Maru and have her come over? I may have promised her earlier today that she could be the first person to know about...well, who the father is. Oh my god Sebastian, she’s going to be an aunt.”

He nodded, then grinned. “Yeah, I think she’d really like that. Maru as an aunt…” He looked at Ella and kissed her again. “I’m going to be a dad.”

“Yes. Yes you are. Now, let me call her really quick.”

The phone rang three times before she picked up.

“Hey Ella! What’s up? Do I need to come over to the farm?”

“Hi Maru! Well, you don’t need to, no- I’d really like you to though.”

“Why?! What’s up? Is something wrong?!?”

Ella couldn’t help but chuckle. “No, but I want to tell you who the baby’s father is, and I want to do it in person. And I have pizza.”

“Be there in fifteen. I may have stayed late at the clinic.”

Maru hung up, but not before Ella could hear her gather her keys. “I think she might actually be sprinting here.”

“That...doesn’t surprise me, actually. She already knows you’re pregnant, then?”

“I sorta cried on her shoulder much like I just cried on yours, when Harvey told me the test’s positive. Sebastian?”

“Yeah?” Ella grabbed one of his hands, put it on her stomach, and smiled.

“Our baby’s right there.” 

Grinning wide, he gently ran his hand back and forth over her stomach. “Our baby…” His other hand came up to cup her face and he kissed her gently, but passionately. She returned the kiss just as passionately, and the two stayed like that for the next fourteen minutes, until there was a knock on the door. 

“I’m here!”

Sebastian and Ella jumped apart, startled. Ella smiled at him gesturing for him to come with her to the door. She answered the door and instantly threw her hands around Maru, hugging her tight. “Hi Maru!”

“Hi!” After just a moment, the Ella pulled back. “Come in, come in.”

“I’ve never been in here before! Oh- hi Sebastian. What are you doing here?”

“I, uhhh…”

Ella grinned. “Maru?”

“Yes?”

“You’re going to be an aunt!”

“What?!? Oh my Yoba, really?” Maru was stunned, but was smiling bigger than Sebastian had ever seen her smile before. “You two?!? When? How did I miss this? Oh, Seb, gimme a hug!” He hugged her unreluctantly, his smile matching hers.

Ella was the one who answered her question. “You were, ah, too drunk to actually notice.”

“The night of the party? How did I even get home?”

“We both brought you home,” Sebastian said, releasing his half-sister. The three made their way over to the table and resumed eating, Maru grabbing some pizza. “Mar, I’m going to be a dad.”

“So you’re keeping it then, Ella?”

The siblings both glanced at Ella, who nodded. “Yes, I think I am. It’s going to be challenging, to say the least- I have 5,000G to my name, and my income is the furthest thing from stable, but I’m- no, _we’re_ going to do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD PLOT DEVELOPMENT!!!
> 
> So, fun fact: I had a friend (hi Spoony) call several of the major plot events of this chapter as I was teasing him with little extremely vague hints. I like hints. 
> 
> I really like hints! Did you pick up on any of the hints dropped in last chapter? Also, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EXCITE! We gettin' somewhere, fam. Come squeal with me in the comments section, because that's all I'll be doing for a hot minute! See you again real soon! <3


	8. Chapter 8: Mama Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella and Sebastian make plans with Maru to tell the rest of the family about the big news. They make their way over nervously, afriad they won't take it well.

_“So you’re keeping it then, Ella?”_

_The siblings both glanced at Ella, who nodded. “Yes, I think I am. It’s going to be challenging, to say the least- I have 5,000G to my name, and my income is the furthest thing from stable, but I’m- no,_ we’re _going to do it.”_

Ella and the siblings had conversed over dinner about the logistics of the addition to the family. Sebastian was going to move in closer to the due date, they decided- they wanted to be together for the baby but didn’t want to force their relationship, either. They’re going to remain unlabeled for now, too- so what if some people think poorly of them for having a child out of wedlock? They’re happy, and that’s all that matters.

As for how to tell Robin and Demetrius- well, they’re going to do so tonight. It’s been decided that Maru would go home about fifteen minutes ahead of them and distract Demetrius- they had a science project to do, anyway- so the expectant parents could take Robin outside to tell her. Then, the two would go inside and tell Demetrius. How, exactly, had yet to be planned- maybe Maru could help with that? 

Finances were going to be the biggest issue. Ella’s house is _tiny,_ and there’s no way it’ll be able to house a family of three. Ella and Sebastian would have to ask Robin to help them out a bit- they hated to do it, but the house needed to be ready by the time baby came into the world. As for farming, Ella was going to invest in as many crops as she possibly could, with as much help as she could get, to be able to build up some savings by the time Winter came around. They’d invest some of Sebastian’s savings, too- the more crops, the faster their money grows- but keep the rest as a buffer in case something went wrong. And as for help, Sebastian and Maru would be helping her almost every day, and after a quick phone call, Harvey agreed to come by with Maru after work on Tuesdays and Thursdays as well. Ella didn’t want to burden him too much- he already had a full-time job of his own. The siblings, however, were insistent on being there as much as possible.

With that all decided, Maru got going, so the three of them could all make it to the house by sundown, with some time to spare. 

“Should I pack an overnight bag and just plan on spending the night tonight?,” Ella asked.

Sebastian nodded. “I think that would work well. Do you need me to do anything?”

“I’m pregnant, not disabled. Besides, I’m barely even pregnant.”

He kissed the top of her head, chuckling. “When are we expecting the little one, by the way?”

“Oh yeah, I guess that’s an important detail,” Ella said, shoving some pajamas and fresh clothes into her backpack. “Late Winter to early Spring.” She stopped and turned to look at him fully. “...I think that means you’ll pretty much be running the farm for the first few weeks of Spring.”

“I guess it’s good I plan on being here often, then, because I have a lot to learn.”

“So do I, Seb. So do I…” When she was finished packing, the two decided they’d head over for the night. They walked up the mountain trail hand-in-hand, making the trip in silence. When the house came into view, they caught a glimpse of Maru entering the house with a tray full of test tubes, some of which were a murky brown. “I wonder what they’re up to?”

“I think Demetrius mentioned something about a rhizosphere or something?,” Sebastian added.

“Plants. They’re working on plants and soil ecology, then. The rhizosphere is the area directly surrounding the root where the majority of the soil’s microorganisms live.”

“Huh. Of course you would know that.”

“I try to brush up on my knowledge of plants in my spare time.”

“I mean, I suppose it would make your work easier, no?”

“That’s the idea.” They made their way into the house, Ella releasing Sebastian’s hand before they walked inside. “Hi Robin!”

“Oh, hi Ella! Hey Sebby! How are you doing?”

Ella glanced down the hallway, noticing that Demetrius and Maru were sufficiently occupied. “Pretty good! Actually, there’s something I want to talk to you about. Do you mind if we take a walk?”

“Oh, of course! Should-” Robin glanced over at Sebastian, seemingly unsure of something. “Did you want it to be just the two of us, or?”

Ella chuckled. “No, no, I’d like it if Sebastian came along.”

The three walked out of the house and made their way over to the mountain lake, where Sebastian normally stands in the evening, before the curiosity got the best of Robin. “So, are you two dating?”

“Wha-no, not really,” Sebastian said.

“Oh. Then what did you bring me out here to tell me?” Robin looked confused and a little sad, although it was clear she was trying to hide that last part.

Ella spoke next. “Actually, I wanted to tell you...I’m pregnant.”

“Oh my Yoba- congratulations! Who’s the father, if you don’t mind me asking?” Robin was grinning and hugging Ella tight. Seems that’s the common response.

Sebastian raised his hand. “That would be me.”

Robin immediately pulled back from Ella, so quickly the younger woman nearly fell over. Gasping, Robin clasped both of her hands to her open mouth, widened eyes glancing between the two in a state of utter shock. After a somewhat awkward moment, she threw both fists in the air and shouted “Yes!,” her wide grin displaying her elation. She ran over to Sebastian and hugged him so tight, she picked the taller man up off the ground. Sebastian returned the hug, albeit much more gently. When she set her son down, tears erupted from her smiling eyes. “I’m going to be a grandma,” she whispered.

Sebastian nodded, relieved by his mother’s joyous response. “I’m going to be a dad.” With that, Robin squealed once more, then brought the two together into a group hug.

“I’m so happy for you two,” she mumbled into Ella’s hair. “Can I do anything to help you?” She pulled back just far enough to look between their faces. “I know you’ve just barely gotten settled in.”

“I, um, actually, I sort of have a big favor to ask of you,” Ella whispered, “The farmhouse is kinda...falling apart, and barely big enough for just me, let alone a family of three.”

“Done. Is next week good?”

Ella sighed. “Well, here’s the thing. I...don’t have nearly enough money to pay fo-”

“Done. Seriously, you’re carrying my grandbaby. I have wanted a grandchild for so many years-”

Sebastian interrupted. “Really? You’ve never mentioned anything.”

“I didn’t want either of you to have a baby just because of me. Anyway, you can pay me later. It’s not really a big deal. The shop’s doing relatively well right now.”

Ella hugged the older woman and started crying again. “Thank you so much, Robin.” After a moment, she added, “How about this, I give you baskets of fresh produce from the farm every week until I can start paying you cash, and we deduct the value I would have gotten from Pierre for the goods from the bill?”

“I’m basically getting food like 50% cheaper than what I buy it for anyway, I think that’s the best deal you could have given me, honestly. Seriously, though, does next week work for you? I can have the house done by the end of the season, without a doubt.”

“I think next week works, yeah. Will the house be habitable while you’re renovating it?”

Robin stopped for a moment, thinking. “I would normally say yes, but with the scale of renovation...no, actually. Seb, could she stay with you while I get the work done?”

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” He glanced over at Ella and smirked. “She’s actually staying the night tonight, too.”

“Oh! Perfect! Oh Ella, I’m so glad you’re part of my family now.”

“We’re, um, not exactly engaged or anything, though,” Ella said meekly.

“You don’t need a Mermaid’s Pendant to be part of the family, my dear. Now, if you two excuse me, I think I’ll run down to Gus’ really quick- I didn’t make anything for dinner and I just realized I ate the last of the leftovers for lunch. You two want anything?”

Sebastian laughed. “I think we’re good, we just had a pizza and fish tacos from there for dinner, too.”

“Okay then! See you two lovebirds soon!” Robin waved goodbye and ran off toward town, no doubt thinking about blueprints for the house upgrades. Sebastian and Ella made their way back to the house, and when they stepped inside, he asked, “Do you want some hot chocolate? You really liked it last time you were here.”

Ella licked her lips while they were walking down the hallway. “That sounds amazing. You know how to make it like your mom?”

“Of course. I’ll go make that. Be back soon,” he said, turning toward the kitchen. Ella, however, stepped into the lab where Maru and Demetrius were hard at work doing...something. With equipment and test tubes.

“Hi guys.”

“Oh! Hi Ella! My dad and I are just testing some soil samples. Mind lending a hand, farmer?” Maru chuckled.

“Of course not, I’d love to help. What do I have to do?”

“Could you hold this beaker for me while I run to grab the rest of the samples?”

“Sure. Anything going to explode?”

Giggling, Maru said, “No, nothing to explode. Just doing a biodiversity count at the moment. I’ll be right back!” Ella held the beaker gently while Maru ran off, leaving Ella and Demetrius alone in the lab.

“So how have the tests been going so far?,” Ella asked, looking to make small talk with the older man. The two of them had spoken briefly in passing, but she hadn’t spent nearly as much time with him as she did with the rest of the family. 

Demetrius paused to turn around and look at her. “Very well, actually. The soil in the valley’s quite healthy, though I suspect you knew that already, albeit through different means.” After a moment of contemplation, he added, “Thanks for helping out...Maru’s a good kid. She’s my special little girl…” His expression soured as he gave her a once-over. “I wouldn’t want anything getting in the way of her bright future, you know?”

“She’s the smartest person I know, if I’m being honest. Wait…” Ella looked at Demetrius, noticing the glare he was giving her. “Wait, are you really giving me the “I don’t want you dating my daughter” talk?”

Sebastian rounded the corner with two thermoses of hot chocolate ready for them, but he paused silently at the door frame. Ella caught sight of him immediately, but Demetrius didn’t seem to notice his presence. She gave him the “I’ll handle this” look, and he opted to stay silent.

“Yes, of course. My daughter’s so smart, and she doesn’t need to have...connections...here in the valley, that would make pursuing an education more difficult for her.”

Ella burst into laughter, careful not to shake the beaker too much. Demetrius’ expression turned from menacing to angry at the seemingly defiant girl. She caught Sebastian’s gaze for just a second, long enough for him to nod, knowing exactly what she wanted to say and giving his permission to do so. “Demetrius, that is honestly the funniest thing I’ve heard in a long time. For one, I’m straight- your daughter is beautiful but I’m just not romantically attracted to women.” His demeanor softened a little bit at the statement, but Ella continued anyway. “Secondly, I actually came here to tell you I’m pregnant with your stepson’s child. So, no, I don’t have any interest in Maru- it’s her brother I’m interested in.”

“WHAT?,” Demetrius’ voice boomed. “I don’t think I heard you correctly. Could you repeat that, please?”

“She said, she’s pregnant with my child,” Sebastian said while stepping into the room. He hooked one arm around her protectively, continuing, “No, we’re not engaged. Yes, we had unprotected sex. No, we’re not getting married just because there’s a baby now. Yes, we’re happy with our situation. Yes, I’m going to be a dad- not a father, a dad.” For once in his life, he wasn’t anxious at all when confronting Demetrius. How could he be? He was far too happy to be anxious.

Demetrius took a deep breath, letting his temper calm down before continuing, startlingly quietly, “Does your mother know about this?”

“Yes, and she just about crushed me to death she’s so excited. So no, you can’t hold that over me this time.”

“I’m ba- whoa, did you tell him?” Maru asked as she came into the lab, setting the soil samples down on the bench behind Ella. 

“Yep!,” Ella popped.

“You knew about this?!?” Demetrius demanded angrily.

“As of two hours ago, yes. And I couldn’t have told you anyway- Ella’s my patient. And now carrying my niece or nephew.”

“Fine. Just-fine. I’ll be having a talk with your mother later about this...matter.”

“You’ll lose.” Ella and Sebastian said simultaneously, causing her to giggle and him to smirk.

Maru beamed happily. “I take it it went well with mom then?”

Ella nodded. “If she were any more excited, she’d be at risk of spontaneously combusting. You’re outnumbered here, Demetrius- five to one.”

“Five?” Demetrius asked.

“We have a little Ella or a little Sebby right here, you know,” she said, resting a hand on her midsection.

“Whatever.” He turned back to his work, Maru grinning at the happy pair. They waved and made their way to Sebastian’s room, settling onto the bed happily to watch a movie and drink hot cocoa. Ella leaned back into his chest, and the both of them held her stomach with their right hands- a happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama Robin? More like Grandmama Robin! Ahhhh, Mama Robin coming to the rescue yet again. Gotta love her!
> 
> Also, I couldn't help but make that how Demetrius learned of the baby. In my first Stardew profile, I had married Sebby before Maru's 2-heart event, and he actually gave me that whole "Do not date my daughter!" talk soon after I married his stepson. Gotta love the derpiness, right?
> 
> All feedback is appreciated, as always, and I'll see you in the next one! <3


	9. Chapter 9: No Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You leave two lovebirds alone in a room, on a bed. What do you think is going to happen?

_They waved and made their way to Sebastian’s room, settling onto the bed happily to watch a movie and drink hot cocoa. Ella leaned back into his chest, and the both of them held her stomach with their right hands- a happy family._

The movie ended happily- _Thank goodness,_ Ella thought, _I couldn’t handle a sad ending right now._ Ella stretched her arms above her head, careful not to hit her companion’s face, when she remembered just what, exactly, she had packed. Oh, this was going to be a fun night, indeed. “Hey Seb, I need to go change...I have something… _special_ to show you.”

“You are going to murder me if it’s half as sexy as what you were wearing the night of the party.”

Ella hopped off the bed, grabbed her backpack, and made her way to Sebastian’s bathroom. “Then prepare to die, be resurrected, and die again.”

Ah, yes. This…”outfit”, if it could even be called that. She bought it during her stripping days, and it quickly became one of her favorite lingerie sets. It wasn’t even the sexiest she owned, she mused, but it’s definitely way, _way_ sexier than anything Sebastian had seen her in before. She took off her day’s clothes and set them to the side, before taking out the set. Yes, this was perfect. It was just the right amount of impossible to get into.

It wasn’t even a set, actually- she had bought the pieces separately and mistook them as a correct set one night, but instantly fell in love with the combination. Just the right mix of strappy, lacy, and holes where traditional undergarments didn’t have any. She carefully maneuvered her way into the pieces, making sure all the straps were straight and lace was sitting correctly, tossed her previous outfit into her backpack and abandoned it in the bathroom to go meet her awaiting lover. She sauntered out of the bathroom, hair flung over her shoulders to put everything on display.

Sebastian laid his eyes on her, astonished. She was… “Fuck me.”

“I intend to.”

He let his gaze fall from her sparkling eyes to her breasts, sucking in a gasp. The bra she was wearing was a shelf-style bra, pushing her breasts up and together, only to expose the bottom curve. The underwire was concealed by a thick band of solid black fabric, tapering off into dainty lace of the same color. The thin strip that covered her nipples was made of a similar dainty lace, though it had been set upon a solid burgundy strip. It had been held on by a halter-style neck made of the same lace as the strip over the center of her breasts. She did the first of a series of slow turns, stopping between each to let him examine her outfit further. The back band of the bra was strappy, three thin black straps running across the entire width of her back.   
Taking a moment to appreciate her bare midriff, he let his eyes fall further down while she was still turned around. There were similar black straps originating at a thin black lace band, starting at the lower curve of her hips and ran along the curve of her muscular butt, attaching to the crotchpiece. The straps ran a similar path, never crossing the straps from the opposite side, her soft skin peeking out from between the black straps.

When she finished the rotation and was facing him once more, however, he started coughing uncontrollably. The same lace band curved along the “v” of her hips, attaching to the crotchpiece. The same black straps originated from the lace, however this time they did cross the other side’s straps- quite often, actually, forming an almost fishnet pattern atop her bush. What _really_ got him, however, was that the panties were clearly crotchless!

“I remembered you said I looked good in black...I wanted to show you just how good it looks on me.”

“W-well-” cough. “You rea-really” cough. “Tha-” cough. “You look stunning” cough.

“Are you okay? Do you want some water?” He nodded in response. Without a second’s thought, she took off and bounded up the stairs in her lingerie, headed for the kitchen. The idea that she left his room in _that_ caused a renewal in the intensity of his coughing fit. She really _was_ trying to kill him with that outfit.

As she made her way up the stairs, Maru noticed the quickened pace and turned around from her place in the lab. Her eyes were locked with Ella’s for a moment, before she managed a quick “Oh, hi there!” Ella’s lack of clothes didn’t really seem to phase her- after all, she _was_ a nurse, and spent a lot of time around naked body parts. Still, that outfit made a very subtle hint of a blush rise to her cheeks.

Unfortunately for Ella, however, Demetrius also decided to turn around. His jaw dropped, but he quickly put it back in it’s place and managed to yell, “How, exactly, are you walking around this house like _that_ with no shame?!?”

Ella shrugged. “I worked as a stripper, I have no shame.”

Ah. Ella worked as a stripper. No wonder that outfit was so familiar to Maru- and no wonder Ella had mentioned at the party she remembered seeing Maru in a club in the city. Yes, Maru remembers now, Ella was working as a stripper that night, and this is the outfit she was in. Oh, her half brother was in for a treat tonight. She’d have to text Ella about this revelation, not willing to let Demetrius in on this secret.

Demetrius’ face became visibly red, his muscles tense. He was eerily quiet when he spoke. “You did what now?”

“I, me, Ella, worked as a stripper so I could afford both rent and food. Joja does not pay. Stripping does.” She stood strong, not flinching under Demetrius’ angry stare.

“I think you need to get out of this house.”

“Dad-“ Maru started.

“Nah, I’m not going anywhere”

Ooooh. She went there, and she’s not sorry about it.

Demetrius did not hold back his voice this time, yelling, “I said, get out of this hou!-“

“What on EARTH is going on in here!?!”, Robin demanded, stepping into the hallway while holding a bag full of takeout from the saloon. She caught sight of Ella, and lowered her voice. “Damn, Ella, could you boil some water for me? You’re hotter than my stove. Try not to kill my son, okay?”

“That’s why I’m up here, grabbing water so he can stop coughing.” Robin patted Ella’s shoulder, effectively dismissing her, Ella winking in thanks. She scampered off to the kitchen, hearing Robin and Demetrius argue. On her way back through, Demetrius gestured at her, still angry.

“See? This is not becoming of a lady!”

Ella chimed in, calmly, as she passed through. “I’m not a lady, I’m a woman. I can do as I damn well please, without approval from a man with a superiority complex.” With that, she was down the stairs, locking the door behind her. She sauntered over to her still-coughing partner and handed him the cup of water. Once he calmed down, he finally managed to speak coherently.

“So uh, I heard yelling.”

“Yeah. Demetrius thinks this outfit is very unbecoming of a lady. He’s pissed that I was a stripper, though Maru seemed intrigued.”

“I heard mom’s voice too?”

“Oh, yeah, she asked, I quote, “Could you boil some water for me? You’re hotter than my stove.” Then told me not to kill you, and I left. They argued, I came back and told him off, and now we’re here.” She had her hands on her hips, confidently.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her. “It didn’t bother you?”

Sighing, she continued, “No, I’m used to it. I don’t need his approval for anything, much less my state of dress. Speaking of which… sit on the edge of the bed?”

He moved to comply with her request. “Sure. Why?”

She knelt before him, palming him over his jeans. He threw back his head and moaned quietly. “Get it now?” He nodded quickly, looking back down at her. “Don’t bother being quiet this time.”

“Uh, we’re still in my mom’s basement?” She moved to stroke his abdomen under his hoodie and he sighed.

“Yep, and your stepdad is the only one not expecting us to fuck. Trust me, the looks the women were giving me? They expect loud fucking. The ass thinks he deterred us. Just don’t hold back- it’ll be better for us and piss him off simultaneously.” When she finished speaking, she tweaked one of his nipples and he growled, eyes becoming dark with arousal.

“You’ve- ah, you’ve really thought this through.” He leaned back on his arms, looking down at her intently.

“Yep. Take your hoodie off.” He shrugged it off and threw it...somewhere near his bed, and within seconds, she was between his legs and sucking on one of his nipples, rolling the other between her thumb and forefinger.

“Fuck!”, he cried, having not expected the sensations. She gently applied suction to the nipple in her mouth and flicked her tongue over it as fast as she could, making the raven-haired man whimper. She released both his nipples at once and gently blew on the wet one. After a moment of that, she pulled back so the only point of contact she had with him was her lips gently on the tip of that nipple, kissing it gently, before running her tongue around it teasingly slowly. 

Repeating the circuit with the other nipple, she had Sebastian shuddering underneath her. Pleased, she started kissing down his bare midriff, stopping at the waistband of his pants. Her hazel eyes locked with his deep oceans, and he nodded, giving her permission to take off his remaining clothing. 

She quickly removed the last barriers between her and his manhood, gently spreading his legs so she could kneel comfortably between them. Grazing her fingertips lightly up and down the tops and inside of his thighs, Ella leaned forward and exhaled with her mouth wide open, hot breath caressing his fully-erect member, causing it to twitch. He sucked in a deep breath, and she continued on with her teasing.

As her fingertips inched closer and closer to where he desperately wanted her, she trailed the very tip of her tongue from the base of his shaft to just below the head, stopping just before she reached his sensitive glans. Her fingers ran onto his balls as she kissed the side of his cock. He choked back a moan while trying to keep his hips still, a task proving rather difficult.

Ella brought her fingers up to cup his scrotum fully, very gently massaging the sensitive area. “Ahhhhh,” he breathed, “don’t stop!” She placed a few sloppy kisses of the head of his penis, causing him to bring one hand to the back of her head, fingers tangling through her purple hair, encouraging her. She licked all around the rim of his head, paying special attention to his frenulum. His hips twitched involuntarily, dragging the top of her tongue down his shaft. “Oh shit, that’s good…”

Her teasing wasn’t over yet, however. She stopped all contact for a brief moment, causing him to groan in frustration. One of her hands moved to hold his member out of the way as her mouth moved down to his balls, licking the sensitive skin. The hand that had been unoccupied moved down to gently ghost around the rim of his anus. The hand in her hair tensed in response, his breaths increasing in pace. She kept this up for a few moments, before he finally spoke. “Ella, please…”

She pulled her head back and looked him in the eye. “Please what?”

“I-I need you.”

She smirked. “You need me to what?”

Sighing, Sebastian replied, “Please suck my dick, Ella.”

“Sure thing.” She let her hands rest while she slowly took his head into her mouth, dancing her tongue against his frenulum once more. 

“Fuck yes!” She took him deeper, swirling her tongue against the underside of his shaft, his head just barely ghosting the back of her throat. He moaned loudly, and she began bobbing her head up and down on him, looking up to hold eye contact with him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he mumbled, hair partially obscuring one eye. He pulled her own hair out of her face, watching as his cock disappeared into her mouth, relishing in the sensation. She kept doing so for several minutes, varying her pace occasionally, keeping him unsure of what’s to come. She felt his muscles start to tense up under her, and he choked out “I- ah, Ella, I’m not going to last much longer- fuck,” he responded when she pulled off his dick, kissing up his thighs from his knee. She kept teasing him for a few moments, before slowly closing her mouth around him once more.

Her hands got back into action, one teasing one of his nipples and the other lightly massaging his perineum, making him growl. A moment later, she took him down her throat, his shaft completely inside her. “Shit!”, he yelled, his hips bucking. She continued taking him down to the hilt, and as he was starting to rock his hips into her gently, she moaned around his member, still holding eye contact.

That was it; the vibration of her throat around him sent him over the edge, loudly moaning. He threw his head back in ecstacy for a short moment before bringing it back to hold eye contact with her as she pulled her head back, his pulsing member spilling into her mouth as her tongue slowly swirled around his glans, both of his hands holding her in place.

When he was finished and his grip on her let up, she slowly stood in front of him, licking her lips sloppily, some of his semen dripping down her chin. She then swallowed, finishing off with an audible “Ah”. He groaned once more, leaning back on his hands. “Fuck Ella, you’re so damn sexy.” 

He patted the bed next to him and she sat down, Sebastian kissing her almost immediately, not caring that he could taste himself on her. He wrapped both arms around her, one resting on her lower back, the other holding her close.

She leaned into the kiss, opening her mouth to his tongue, which quickly set to work dancing with hers. Bringing her hands around the back of his neck, she held him tight. A short moment later, she moaned into the kiss when one of his hands came around to massage her breast through her bra. He grazed his fingers over the exposed strip, setting her nerves alight. After a short moment, he broke the kiss and eased her onto the bed fully, himself settling between her spread legs. 

Beginning a trail of kisses starting at her jawline, he worked his way down to her tender breasts, kissing and licking them through and around the fabric. “Do you want that off?”, she asked, sucking in a breath.

“Oh hell no,” he replied, “I want to fuck you in this.”

“Fine by me! Just be careful with the boobs, they’re tender.” He kept licking and kissing them for a few moments, making her squirm underneath him. _Yoba, he’s sexy naked,_ she thought. After all, the only time she’d seen him naked before, she’d been drunk!

Continuing his trail of kisses, he made his way to her abdomen, spending a long time placing loving kisses all around her belly- a sentiment which did not go unnoticed by Ella. She smiled, placing a hand over her mouth as she started to tear up.

He stopped, concerned. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, no, you’re just, it’s sweet. It’s really, really sweet. You’re kissing the baby, yeah?”

Smirking, a blush rose to Sebastian’s cheeks as he realized he’d been caught. “Yeah. ...It’s hard to wrap my head around the fact that our little baby is in there.”

“Come here,” she said, arms open as if asking for a hug. He bent down and captured her lips in a kiss once more. A short time later, he pulled back and looked down into her hazel eyes.

“Can I continue now?”

Ella nodded eagerly. “Yes, please!”

Resuming his trail of kisses, he picked up at the band of her panties, kissing down one leg and up the other. He finally reached the spot where she wanted him most, and unlike her, he wasn’t in a teasing mood. He got right to it, licking up her moist slit between the pieces of lace bordering her labia. She sighed happily, and he repeated the motion, this time continuing up toward her clit. He gently licked the skin around the clitoral hood, warming her up. When she was moaning and writhing under him, he flicked his tongue across her sensitive bud, causing her to yelp. “That’s perfect, yes, do that!” Complying with her request, he continued the action until her hands were grasping at his head. 

Smiling, Sebastian moved down to probe her slick opening with his tongue. He gently pushed inside, earning a pleased moan from his companion, and began exploring her tunnel. A moment later, his tongue retreated and resumed its position on her clit, his fingers working into her canal. She threw her head back, moaning, prompting him to curve his fingers upward, thrusting them in and out of her. “YES! Sebastian, I’m so-” Before she was able to finish her sentence, he gently sucked on her clit and rubbed it with the top of his tongue, sending her over the edge into a powerful orgasm. She tightened against his fingers, her legs closing around him, shaking from the pleasure. Moaning through the sensations, Ella let her legs return to a resting position as soon as she was capable. After a few moments, she came back down to Earth, and looked into her lover’s eyes. “Wow.”

He smirked, satisfied with her reaction. “That good, huh?”

“Fucking perfect.”

“Try not to suffocate me next time, okay?”

A blush rose to her cheeks, realizing she’d done so. “Sorry about that.”

He rose above her and caught her lips in another kiss. “It’s okay. I just don’t exactly want to die between your legs.”

She chuckled lightly, still breathing heavily from her powerful release. “I can understand that.” She pulled him down for another kiss, and when they separated, he was ready to go.

“Can I fuck you now?” He asked.

“Of course!” Reaching down between the two, he placed his hard member at her slick entrance and gently pushed inside. They moaned in unison at the sensation, and after a moment, he began thrusting into her slowly. “Fuck, Seb,” she growled, watching her lover’s movements. “Faster,” she gasped. 

Happy to oblige, he sped up his pace, holding one of her hips with his hand. His hair fell over his face once more, waving in time with his thrusts. She gazed into the stormy blue oceans, partially obscured by said hair, and he sat back on his ankles so he could reach between them with his other hand to strum her clit. “Oh shit, oh shit keep doing that, oh oh OH!” She could feel another orgasm quickly building within her, as he himself moaned in pleasure.

Not a minute later, she was spasming around him, and he slowed his pace to a near-complete stop. She expressed her pleasure in a shrill squeak, causing Sebastian to smile. The hand that was teasing her clit was once again on the bed beside her, having resumed his position hovering over her. When she came down from the white-hot pleasure, she nodded, giving him the okay to speed up again. 

Her hips thrust up to match his, skin audibly colliding as he increased the pace once more, nearing his own finish. Looking down at her, he asked, “Where do you want me?”

“Inside,” she let out between shallow breaths, “I’m already pregnant.”

“Good point.” 

“B-besides this lingerie was e-expensive.” He couldn’t be bothered to form a response, his mind blank from the white-hot pleasure. Both of his hands were now on either side of her torso, holding him up as he entered her faster and harder than before. It wasn’t long before he came, himself, vocalizing his pleasure as he stilled deep within her. She ran her hands soothingly down his back as he rode out his orgasm, pleased that she was able to make him feel so good.

When he was finished, he pulled out of her and collapsed beside her, catching his breath. When he was able to speak, he grinned, saying “Damn that was good.” He looked her in the eye and thought of something. “Do you want me to finish you off?”

She smiled, an idea popping into her head. “No...just sit back and enjoy the show.” She moved to the other end of the bed to face him, laying back with her legs spread, her hand trailing down her body. She reached her core and dipped a few fingers inside, coating them in her wetness, before moving back up to tease at her clitoris. Her other hand moved to gently stroke her breasts, unused to the tenderness. She laid one finger on either side of her sensitive bud, stroking up and down, moving the hood as she went. 

Sebastian smiled in response, enjoying the show. He watched her movements intently, partly because he found it quite arousing that she was stimulating herself in front of him, and partly to learn what she liked to use it in the future.

Switching her technique, she took to rubbing circles around her swollen clit, a tactic which always had her writhing very quickly. She varied the speed of the quick circles, and sometimes brushed over the head of her clit as well. Moaning at the sensation, she kept up the pace until she finished for the third time that evening, legs opening and closing rapidly, her pleasure obvious in the choked noises she let out. He couldn’t help but moan, himself- watching her bring herself to climax was so incredibly sexy. 

A few moments later, when she regained rational thought, the first thing she said was “Damn I’m thirsty.”

“I, uh, I’m not ready quite yet.”

She laughed heartily. “No, I mean, water. I’m _actually_ thirsty.”

A blush rose to his cheeks quickly, though she didn’t have the opportunity to see that as he quickly jumped up from the bed, grabbed the cup she’d gone through so much trouble to get for him earlier, and refilled it in his ensuite bathroom. Delivering the glass to her, she downed it quickly. “You are a gift from Yoba,” she mused, thirst adequately satiated by the drink.

He chuckled, resuming his earlier position on the bed. As soon as he laid back down, she scrambled back up the bed to lay by him, holding him close to her. He gently stroked her fading purple hair, truly happy. He had a beautiful woman that he trusted laying on him, who was also going to be the mother of his child- a dream which he hadn’t expected to fulfill for several years still, but now that it was happening, he couldn’t quite imagine it any other way. He kissed the top of her head and she sighed into him.

“Want to go for round two in a couple minutes?”

“Absolutely.”

=============================================

Three hours later, Demetrius sighed from his bedroom. “This is the fifth time they’ve been at it tonight. They’ve gotta get tired sometime, right?” He looked over at his amused wife, shaking her head.

“Do you remember us at their age, Dem? All night.”

He whimpered. “I really just want to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH Oh Yoba that one was awesome! I had a fair amount of trouble writing this chapter- sorry for the delay!- but I'm super pleased with how it turned out. It is double the length of my average chapter, though!
> 
> TAKE THAT DEMETRIUS! HAH! Ella, you rock, girl. AND ROBIN WITH THE SAVE! *claps*
> 
> I absolutely adore the dynamic between Ella and Sebastian. They're like, sarcastic but sweet. I definitely think Sebastian's a bit out of character in this story- he's a bit more outgoing and open a lot sooner than he is in the game...but it totally fits with the story, so uh, hey, we're rolling with it!
> 
> I've already started on chapter 10, so I hope to have that one out tomorrow night or the night after! As always, all feedback is appreciated, and I'll see you in the next one! <3


	10. Chapter 10: Farming's Hard, Man!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday once more, and it's band practice day! Sam makes a joke that's way too accurate, then a bunch of people come help out on the farm for one last push of crops for the season.

Almost a week had passed since Ella discovered she’s pregnant, and she and Sebastian agreed that they’d hold off on telling anyone but family and very close friends until the second trimester- the end of Summer- so there was less chance of any issues arising before they became the talk of the town. Robin reluctantly agreed to hold off, though she was positively bursting with excitement every day as she prepared for the renovations on the farmhouse, having now finalized the plans, and starting to move supplies over for the start of the work on Monday.

Today, however, was Saturday- that’s right, band practice. Today’s the day she and Sebastian were going to tell Sam and Abigail they’re expecting parents. Both of them were extremely nervous about how the reveal would go- Sebastian had a sneaking suspicion Abigail had a crush on him, though he’d never say anything knowing how much Sam liked her.

The two were walking hand-in-hand from the farm, where Sebastian had spent the past couple of hours helping her out. So far she had only taught him the basics- how to water crops, since her sprinkler system only covered about a third of her crops, as well as how to harvest a few different varieties she’d been growing. Today after band practice is when she intended to invest in quite a few more seeds- she’d had a good harvest today and cleared up a fair amount of space, and there was just enough time left in the season to get another round of most crops in. Maru, Robin, Harvey, and Sebastian were all planning on stopping by to help- might as well teach them all the same basics at the same time, right?

Arriving at Sam’s house, the pair made their way into the bedroom where Sam and Abby had already set up. “Finally you lovebirds showed up! Practice was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago.”

Ella shook her head and laughed. “Sorry about that, Sam- I had to clear out a pretty good chunk of land earlier, and even with this guy’s help, it took longer than expected. We totally lost track of time.”

Nodding slowly, Sam took the information in. “Uh huh, uh huh. So you’re helping her out on the farm now, huh?”

Sebastian nodded. “Why not? We actually collected a fair amount of good wood, I’m sure mom’ll be able to use it this week.”

Abigail chimed in. “What’s going on this week?”

“Oh, uh, Robin’s upgrading my house a bit. It’s starting to get a bit cramped in there.”

“Oh! I didn’t know you’d be able to afford that so soon!”, Abby squealed happily.

Ella quickly glanced at Sebastian and made a quick cover. “Oh, lucky couple days in the mines- and a big harvest! The shop’s getting another shipment tonight. Melons, blueberries, spangles, and pale ale this time.”

“You brew?” Sam asked curiously.

“As of a couple days ago, yes. Just got three kegs up and running, to go with all the hops I’m growing. They ripen really fast.”

“Oh! Are you going to make any more jelly this season? I loved that..what was it? Passionfruit jelly you made last season. Literally my favorite jelly ever!” Abby replied.

“Yep! I have the jars full of things being pickled right now, but I do plan on making blueberry jelly and kiwi jelly, when I get those harvested. I’m planning some cool stuff for next season, though, too!”

“Awesome! Now, where should we start?”

The band spent the next three hours practicing the songs they’d had created already, blending the two women into the songs where previously there had only been male vocals. Abby quickly picked up on where to add drums, and with Ella’s ear for harmony, the songs quickly morphed into something fantastic. They didn’t end up working on any new songs today, but right as they were about to wrap up, Jodi stuck her head in for a moment.

“Hey, it’s sounding great! I made some lunch for you four- it’s on the table now. I’m going to go meet Caroline and have a picnic. See you later!”

They looked at each other, pleasantly surprised. Jodi was always a good cook, even if some of the recipes she made perhaps took “clean eating” a little too seriously. Sam led the way, with Abby close behind; Ella and Sebastian took up the rear. A short moment later, they were settling down around the table; Sam playing host- it is his house, after all.

“Coffee?” Sam asked, beginning to pour himself a cup.

Abigail nodded. “Coffee sounds wonderful right now!”

“You know me, man, I never pass an opportunity for coffee,” Sebastian said.

All eyes turned to Ella now, as she put a fork full of Jodi’s famous pancakes in her mouth. “Oh,” she glanced at Sebastian nervously, “I, uh, I’m feeling plenty energetic already today,” her voice uncertain. “Wouldn’t want to get the jitters.”

Sam shrugged and sat down after passing out the cups of coffee, getting Ella some water. “Your loss. You’ve been acting weird today, Ella. What, are you pregnant or something?”

Poor Sebastian. He had just started taking a sip of his coffee, and now this. In an attempt to act natural, of course, his reaction is to...spit his coffee all over Sam. At the same time, Ella’s face drained of color and she yelled, “WHO TOLD YOU?!?”

After a second of putting two and two together, Abby’s jaw hit the table. Taking a moment to wipe the coffee away from his eyes, Sam silently glanced back and forth between the two, dumbfounded. A short moment later- which felt like an eternity to Ella- Sam jumped up and down, ecstatic. “Ella, that was a joke. TELL ME DETAILS. I need details!” He ran around the side of the table and slung one arm over each of the two being questioned. Of course, he had to rub his coffee-filled hair over Sebastian’s hoodie as payback.

“Gross, man,” Sebastian said, trying to push the excited blonde away from him. “We were going to tell you two today, anyway…”

“So it’s yours?”

Ella nodded. “Yep. Seb and I are having a baby.” She grinned, reaching in front of Sam to grab Sebastian’s hand. “It’s only been a few days that we’ve known...it was kind of an accident.”

Abby picked her jaw up long enough to weigh in. “So, you’re...keeping it?” she asked meekly. Her voice was much softer than usual.

It was Sebastian’s turn to grin. “We sure are!” He looked up at his best friend, who was still hovering over him. “Man, I’m so excited. You know how much I’ve always wanted a family. Sam, I’m going to be a dad.” The two boys hugged, Sam sharing in the excitement. 

“I’m so happy for you two,” Sam exclaimed. He broke away and got his phone out. “Man, I gotta tell Penny! She’s gon-”

“Sam, if you tell a single soul, I will cut your dick off and stuff it in your mouth,” Ella said sternly. Sam gave a pained look and grabbed his crotch as Ella turned to Abigail. “And you- well, you don’t have a dick to get cut off, but you get the point.”

“Awwww, but it’s so exciting!”, Sam pouted, “Why don’t you want to tell anyone?”

“Well,” Sebastian started, “We’re going to wait until the second trimester to tell everyone else. Just you two and my family know, that’s it. Well, and Harvey.”

Ella nodded. “Once we get to the second trimester it’s significantly less likely I’ll- uh, I’ll miscarry. I don’t want to be the talk of the town just to lose the baby, you know?” She added meekly.

“Oh. Uh, damn. My mouth is shut,” Sam said. “When is the second trimester, then?”

“Around the start of Fall,” Ella said. “It’s going to be two crazy seasons- there’s half of Summer left and all of Fall for us to save up money. In Winter there’s almost nothing I can grow. There’s a few things, but really, how much mint does one town need?”

Sebastian nodded. “I can keep taking jobs through the Winter but I’m going to be taking less until then; I’ll be on the farm every day, too.”

Abby couldn’t help but snicker. “You? Farming? I honestly can’t see that.” Her face was long, forlorn, but her voice made no indication of the same.

Sebastian shrugged. “Farming’s going to make money. I have to take care of my family, y’know?”

Sam sat back down and continued eating his pancakes, the rest of them following suit. “Do you two need help on the farm? I’d be more than happy to help when I’m not at Joja.”

Groaning at the mention of her former employer, Ella nodded. “We already have Robin, Maru, and Harvey coming today- well, and Seb. I’d love any help I could get. Today’s going to be like, a crash course in farming. Also, Sam, as soon as I’m able to actually afford full time help, I am hiring you and getting you the hell away from that place.”

“Sounds like a deal. I mean, how hard could it really be?”

Ella laughed. “Oh, Sam. You have no idea.”

The four continued to chat as they finished their meal. Abby was the first to finish, putting her dishes in the sink before bidding farewell to the trio. “I’m going to head on home now- good practice today. See you later,” she said, rushing out the door before anyone could respond.

When the door had closed behind her, Sam sighed. “Huh. She’s in a mood all of a sudden, huh?”

Sebastian shook his head, “I don’t think she’s happy about the baby. She’s not going to say anything, though.”

Sam and Ella shrugged, and the trio finished eating. When finished, they cleaned up and headed out; Ella leading them toward Pierre’s to buy some seeds. And by ‘some’, she was buying an actual ton of seeds- as much as their savings could buy. Unfortunately, their choices of seeds were limited as it was nearing the end of the season. Halfway there, Ella remembered something and stopped in the middle of the square, pulling her phone out. While doing so, she muttered, “Shit it’s hot out here, why did it have to be the sunniest day ever?” She turned and looked at the raven haired man beside her. “You got something under that hoodie, right?” She started forming a group text.

“No, I don’t. I’ll be fine, I wear this all summer long.”

Ella stopped texting for a moment to stare at the man. “You are wrong. You are absolutely wrong.” She finally hit send on her group text, sending Robin, Maru, and Harvey a text that read “leaving Sam’s now, Seb and Sam tagging along. Heading to buy seeds.” After a moment of contemplation, however, she decided to send one to Robin separately. “Your idiot son didn’t bring anything other than a hoodie. Could you do us all a favor and bring a tshirt of his? I don’t have anything that would fit him and it’s sweltering out here”

Pocketing her phone before the older woman could respond, the trio finished the journey to Pierre’s, and the two men followed her to the counter as she placed her order of seeds. A not-so-casual $23,850G later, they each took a large bag of seed and headed out toward the farm, hoping to be the first ones back. “Ella,” Sam asked, “How did you get the money for all these seeds? And why did you buy so _many?_ It’s going to take a year to plant them all!”

“Farming makes good money is why, Seb pitched in is how, and no, actually, we’re getting them all in the ground today. It’s going to be absolute hell watering these every day, though. I only have a few sprinklers up, and they do...basically nothing.”

“It’s going to be double hell waking up at the ass crack of dawn to come over here with you to get shit done, you know,” Sebastian added.

“What do you mean, “come over here with you”? You’re making it sound like she’s staying at your place or something!”

Ella nodded. “I am, for at least a week. My house is about to be torn to shreds to get all the necessary additions. It’s going to be unlivable. And since he’s helping with the crops every day…”

“She’s making me wake up at six in the morning to come over here with her,” Sebastian hissed as they walked up to the property.

“Hey, I normally wake up at six and get started within a half hour. We’re not going to be able to start until, like, seven-thirty. You’re lucky I’m not making you wake up at five to get over here.”

“Okay, I literally go to sleep at five right now. Mornings are evil.”

Ella shrugged. “Can’t say I disagree with you there, but it’s necessary in my line of work.” They walked up the stairs of the dilapidated farm house, settling in a bit. “I have to change really quick; this outfit isn’t really suitable for farming. I don’t really care if either of you stay in here or not. There’s cold water in the sorry excuse for a fridge over by the bed.” She quickly took off her outfit from practice, slipping on some short jean shorts, a teal blue tank top, a straw hat, and very importantly, a large toolbelt, with multiple pouches.

They made their way outside once more, where Ella grabbed her work gloves, threw some seeds in her toolbelt, and she grabbed her scythe. “While we’re waiting on the others, I’m going to go clear some land of weeds and grass. If you could help me collect the useful bits, I’d really appreciate it.”

The two men quickly followed behind her, coming to the end of a path. Sam was the first to chime in. “So, what exactly are we looking for?”

Turning to her companions, she thought about the request for a moment. “Sam, you grab all the nice hay. Sebastian, if you could get the useful fiber up? I’ll get any seeds we come across.”

The blonde quickly glanced at his equally-uncertain best friend, before asking again. “So what are we looking for?”

Ella let out a chuckle. “Sam, grab the yellow bits. Sebastian, get the green bits. Both of you, stand several feet back, I don’t want to be slicing either of you. Got it?” They nodded, and the trio cleared a good amount of land very quickly, and were just walking back to the house with the bounty as the other three were walking up; Robin and Maru having run into Harvey on the way.

“It looks like you got started without us!”, Robin proclaimed. 

“Just getting a head start on all the weeds- we don’t have much time until sundown, and I just spent way too much money on seeds that really need to get in the ground today, if we’re to actually be able to harvest them.” Ella set the scythe down on her porch, taking the bundles of cut grassy material from the men, setting them in chests just outside her door. Noticing that the new arrivals were all carrying things, she asked, “What did you all bring?”

“I brought sunscreen,” Harvey stated, “enough for the rest of the year. Remember to always wear sunscreen, all of you!” He set the bag down and Ella quickly grabbed a bottle, taking a large squirt of the coconutty liquid and passing the bottle to Sam, intending to have the bottle go around the semi-circle the group had formed.

“I brought some testing equipment! I’d love to take some time after we’re done to test the water and soil, seeing what all could be changed to increase quality and yield.” Maru added, setting her bag of equipment on the porch. “Without chemicals, of course- that’s terrible for food!” Ella nodded enthusiastically, before glancing at Robin.

“Well, I brought my son a different shirt, of course,” she said, staring directly at him. “Go change you goof. You’re going to get heat exhaustion if you don’t.”

“She’s right, you know,” Harvey added, “you really shouldn’t be wearing a hoodie on an eighty-five degree sunny day while doing physical labor.”

“Ugh, fine.” Sebastian grabbed the shirt from his mom, looking back at Ella. “You put her up to this, didn’t you?”

“Of course. Of all the times to be dying, now is certainly not a good one,” she said, setting a hand on her still-flat abdomen for emphasis.

Robin and Sam reacted similarly; bubbling with absolute joy. Robin cleared her throat and continued her earlier statement, “I also brought my trusty axe, though- I assumed there’d be some trees in the way, and the wood can be used on the house.”

“This all sounds very wonderful. I appreciate everyone’s additions to the farm! It really means a lot to me,” Ella smiled.

“Us. Means a lot to us,” Sebastian was quick to add. “I’m going to...go change now.”

“I’ll make sure you get sunscreen on your arms, Seb, you’re snow white and will burn like crazy!”

“This is why I wear long sleeves, Ella.” He bounded up the steps to the house, closing the door behind him.”

“Okay…” Ella stated, clapping her hands and looking around at the group, “I guess we should get started with the basics. I’ll show you around the farm while he’s busy- he’s seen it before.”

=======================================================

Forty-five minutes later, the tour had been completed and everyone had been shown how to use a hoe, how to plant seeds and their proper spacing, proper seed planting depth, and watering. Once the basics had been covered, they split into groups- Robin took her trusty axe to go chop trees that would be in the way, Sebastian following up with Ella’s axe. Sam was warily trusted with the pickaxe, tasked with clearing the stones from the section of land they’d covered with the scythe an hour earlier. That left Harvey, Maru, and Ella for planting- they would each take turns tilling the soil, planting and covering the seeds, and watering the freshly-planted ground.

Currently, Ella had been tilling, with Harvey planting and Maru watering. They had struck up a conversation as they worked along, planting row after row after row of various crops and flowers. “So,” Harvey started, “You really do all this by yourself?”

“Every single day. Hardly a day goes by that I don’t have a new project- clearing some forest, adding tappers, laying paths, more crops, making progress in the mines…” She paused for a moment, stepping forward to till the next patch of land. “I go to bed positively exhausted every night, but I find it to be very satisfying. I’ve hardly been here long enough to really see the fruits of my labor, but knowing I help feed you, and the rest of everyone in town? That’s actually pretty awesome.”

Harvey scooted along, planting a Blue Mist flower carefully, making sure to wipe his hands often- careful not to handle the seed with wet hands. “It’s really amazing how much progress you’ve made.”

“It really is!”, Maru added as she watered the seed Harvey just sowed, “the farm’s really coming together quite nicely. I think I might be able to make your sprinklers work a little more efficiently, though! It’d be nice if you didn’t have to water so much by hand every day,” she took a deep breath, “this is hard work!”

“Physically hard, yes. It’s not as mentally challenging as either of your jobs though, you have me on that!”

“Oh please, don’t undersell yourself. You have to think about growth cycles and pests and making sure each plant gets enough water, soil health, crop rotations…”

Ella stopped for a moment and leaned on the hoe, glancing around her. “Oh. Uh, yeah, crop rotations. You mention that as we plant more than double the plants I already had in the ground.” _Okay, so maybe that tidbit of information would have been useful a month ago…_ she thought. 

“Speaking of hard work, though,” Harvey spoke up, “I had no idea your brother’s so strong, Maru. You really need to bug him about coming in, it’s been way too long since I’ve seen him at the clinic.”

Just then, the trio looked up when they heard Sam. “Uh, Ella? There’s a weird brown shiny thing that just came out of this rock.”

Ella couldn’t help but laugh as she glanced behind her at the blonde haired man. “Sam, that’s called a geode. Pick it up, we’ll smash it at Clint’s tomorrow. It has other nice shiny things inside.”

“Oh! Okay. Cool. Um, I don’t have pockets on this thing…” Ella took a glance at her planting companions and passed the hoe off to Harvey, who gave the seeds to Maru. Ella would be taking up the watering once she got back, much quicker at it than either of her helpers.

“On my way!” Ella wiped her forehead of sweat, making her way over to Sam. She quickly picked up and pocketed the geode, praising the progress he’d made. Noticing he was absolutely drenched in sweat, she grabbed the pickaxe from him, instructing him to go get some water and take a breather. He scampered off toward the farmhouse, and she began smashing rocks with practiced ease.

A short moment later, Sebastian made his way over to Ella, having left the axe behind by the wood. “Hey,” he said, “how do you do this? I didn’t even know I had as many muscles as are killing me right now.” He sat down on the ground next to her, looking up while blocking the sun from his face with his hand.

“I felt like that for the first three weeks, solid, and now..well, I feel like that every few days. I just...threw myself in head first. The day of the flower dance was honestly one of the first days since moving here I wasn’t in pain.” She swung at the rock again, finally smashing it into pieces. “Ooooh, coal.”

“You need coal?”

“Yeah, all the time. I get a bunch of ores in the mines, and I’m starting to run low on coal. Metal doesn’t smelt itself, you know.”

“Damn, I thought Clint would do that part..” He looked at her with mild concern, still trying to catch his breath.

She unhooked her water bottle from her toolbelt and tossed it at him, and he caught it, grateful. “Nope.” Smashing another rock, she continued, “He did give me the blueprints to the furnaces, though. That’s not a small chunk of the work.”

“I am seriously two seconds from taking this fucking shirt off and jumping in that pond.”

Laughing, Ella replied “I mean, if you want to, go ahead. It’s not nearly as refreshingly cool as it looks, though. It’s more...disappointingly luke-warm.”

“And you know this how?” He tossed the water bottle back to her, and she put it safely back in its position on her toolbelt.

“I don’t have running water in the house, I have to use it to bathe.”

Sebastian stood up, puzzled. “Okay, after we’re done here you’re coming back to my place and having a proper shower. Kay?”

“Sounds good to me! I’m seriously looking forward to actually having a bathroom in there.” Ella passed the pick back off to Sam, who just came back from his break. She started making her way back over to where Harvey and Maru were still planting, when Sebastian stopped her.

“Whoa, wait a second there, Ella. You’re like...the only one here who hasn’t taken a break yet.”

“Your mom hasn’t taken any breaks yet.”

“...Fair, but she does this all the time. And she’s not pregnant.”

Ella shook her head, amusedly. “I suppose she’s not. Feel like watering what they’re planting for a bit?”

He nodded. “Can do. Now go rest.”

“Seb, wait. You need to reapply sunscreen.”

“Why do you say that?”

“You’re turning bright red.”

=======================================================

The sun was just starting to set when the group finally finished planting for the night. They reconvened in the house, all glad to be out of the glaring sun for at least a few moments. “Thank you all so much for your help. It really means a lot that you’d all come take time out of your day to help me and my little family.”

“Half of us are your family, Ella,” Maru pointed out.

“Very good point. I appreciate it nonetheless! I really wish I could offer a nice dinner or something, but uh, the most I can cook right now is scrambled eggs and I ran out this morning…”

“Oh, don’t worry about us,” Harvey chimed in, “I’m sure we can all fend for ourselves.”

“Of course, of course. How about we have a nice dinner together, here, in a couple of weeks when I actually have running water and a properly functioning kitchen?”

“Sounds like a plan!,” Robin beamed. “For anyone that’s interested, there’s an extremely large amount of leftovers in my fridge, you’re more than welcome to come over…”

Ella placed a hand on Robin’s shoulder, quietly saying “Bless you! I am so taking you up on that offer. And the offer of indoor plumbing.” 

Sam shook his head. “I think I’m just going to head home. Thanks for the offer, though! I’m so going to sleep for a billion hours tonight. Farming’s hard, man! Serious respect for you, Ella.”

Laughing and nodding, she replied, “Thanks Sam.”

“I think I’m going to go and do the same, actually. Normally I’d advise against it, but a frozen pizza is the only thing I want right now,” Harvey said with a laugh.

Ella quickly got together an overnight bag while the group chatted, and before long, the six had departed from the farmhouse, Sam and Harvey headed through town as Robin and Maru led the way up the backwoods, Ella and Sebastian not far behind, hands joined once more.

Upon arriving at the house, each person quickly grabbed a plate full of leftovers, with Ella and Sebastian heading down to the basement where they’d remain for the night. They finished their food, each taking a quick shower, and curled up together, falling asleep shortly thereafter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's finally up!! It's been a while since the last update- I've been working on it almost every night, though! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this update- one of the longer ones!! As always, all feedback is very much appreciated, and I hope to see you for the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! What did you think of the first chapter? Let me know your thoughts down below! Do you want to see that Alex meme? Also, was the dialogue easy enough to follow? I'm a bit worried about it since there's quite a few lines without any identification since it was getting repetitive. It's easy enough for me to follow, but then again, I'm in my head and know exactly who I intended to say what. All feedback is appreciated! <3 I'll be posting the chapters as I finish them and I intend for the fic to have between 10 and 15 total. Stay tuned, more soon!


End file.
